


Mastermind

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mindfuck
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Johnlock-Romanze der anderen Art.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * geschrieben 28.02.2013

„Mama!! Er sieht mich wieder so böse an!“, kreischte der kleine, blonde Junge neben ihm und Sherlock zuckte bei dieser hohen, durchdringenden Stimme tatsächlich zusammen.  
Irritiert sah er den Bengel mit den dunklen Augen an und bekam ein wenig Kopfschmerzen vom Runzeln seiner Brauen. Lag er eben nicht noch missmutig auf dem Sofa? Hatte er nicht eben noch Trübsal geblasen? Und war er eben nicht noch gerade ein wenig unangenehm berührt gewesen, weil er sich mit John gestritten hatte. Wieder einmal war sein Freund „an die frische Luft“ gegangen, denn John wusste genau, wie sinnlos es war, sich mit Sherlock Holmes zu streiten.  
Er hatte sich doch eben noch schwungvoll zur Wand gedreht? Hatte doch eben noch „Idiot“ gemurmelt und nun saß er neben einem kleinen Jungen?  
Wo?

Er sah sich um und blickte durch ein Autofenster in eine vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Es sah nach Sommer aus. Der Weizen der Felder leuchtete goldgelb. Der Himmel war blau. Ein paar zarte Wölken verschönerten ihn und die Sonne erwärmte das Bild mit ihren Strahlen.  
Ein Traum! Es war sicher ein Traum! Oder vielleicht träumte er eine Erinnerung an seine frühe Kindheit? Aber müsste dann nicht Mycroft neben ihm sitzen?  
Als er nach vorn sah, stockte ihm der Atem. Dort saßen nicht seine Eltern. Irgendwie war ihm das auch sehr unwahrscheinlich erschienen. Stattdessen jedoch, sah er dort John Watson und Molly Hooper sitzen. Die Kopfschmerzen wurden schlimmer und sein Herz klopfte schneller.  
Was war das denn für ein merkwürdiger Traum?

Molly sah sehr hübsch aus. Sie saß auf dem Beifahrersitz, auf den Sherlock schräg sehen konnte. Ihre dunklen Haare trug sie offen und sie glänzten wunderbar, wie ein einer Schampoowerbung. Sherlock meinte sogar den Duft von Pfirsichen riechen zu können. Mollys Haut war blass, was im Grunde nicht verwunderlich war, wenn sie den ganzen Tag, meist bis spät in die Nacht im St. Barts verbrachte. Ihre helle Haut konnte er deshalb sehen, weil sie ein sommerlich, geblümtes Kleid trug, welches ihr ausgezeichnet stand und ihre kleinen Brüste auf eine freche Weise betonte.  
Molly trug Lippenstift, der mit den Farben der Blumen auf dem Kleid abgestimmt schien. Alles erschien so perfekt, dass es ein Traum sein musste, schlussfolgerte Sherlock mit weichem Kopf.  
Er fand Molly Hooper wunderhübsch und hätte sie nun am liebsten an ihrem hellen Arm gestreichelt. Doch als er auf seine Hände hinab sah, sah er schwarze Lederhandschuhe. Nicht nur, dass er im Sommer Handschuhe trug, er hatte auch einen Mantel an! Inzwischen stach es schmerzhaft hinter seiner Stirn.

Als Molly mit lieblicher Stimme nach hinten rief:  
„Sei lieb zu Onkel Sherlock, John!“, zuckte Sherlock erneut zusammen und sah ein wenig um die Ecke, um John Watson zu betrachten.  
Ein Junge namens John? Onkel Sherlock?  
John hatte ein glückliches Grinsen im Gesicht, summte zu einem Lied aus den 60er Jahren mit und sah kurz zu ihm. Seine Augen konnte Sherlock nicht sehen, denn John trug eine Sonnenbrille. Er hatte ein helles Hemd, mit zarten rosa Streife an und eine beigefarbene Hose, die ein Schaudern in dem Detective auslöste.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Sherlock? Du hast eine Weile geschlafen.“  
„Was?“, fragte Sherlock verstört und fand seine Frage selbst dämlich.  
„Wir sind gleich da, dann kannst du endlich etwas essen.“  
„Ich auch! Ich auch!“, kreischte der etwa 6jährige Bub neben ihm und Sherlock fuhr erneut zusammen, da seine Kopfschmerzen nicht besser wurden und mit der Stimme des Jungen scheinbar ein Level aufstiegen.  
„Möchtest du den Mantel nicht mal langsam ausziehen?“, fragte ihn Molly nun ganz liebenswürdig und sah ihn eigentümlich an. Sie sieht mich wie einen Idioten an, dachte Sherlock verschwommen und blieb doch an ihren schwach geröteten Wangen und ihrem Mund hängen, der sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen hatte.  
„Nein.“, sagte er und wunderte sich erneut, woher das Wort kam. Denn es war zwar seine Stimme, die er so kannte, doch irgendwie rauer und viel emotionaler, als sonst. Er hörte sich tatsächlich trotzig an.  
„Lass ihm doch den Mantel …“, sagte John nun zu Molly und fügte leise an:  
„ … du weißt doch, wie er ist!“  
„Schon gut Hamish, schon gut …“, kicherte Molly und zeigte plötzlich nach rechts, wobei sie leicht tollpatschig, John, oder Hamish fast mit ihrer Hand im Gesicht traf.  
„Da … da drüber. Das ist bestimmt der Patricksee. Du musst da abbiegen, Hamish.“

Hamish bog ab und in Sherlocks Gedärmen braute sich plötzlich eine so heftige Übelkeit zusammen, dass er zu schwitzen und zu zittern begann. Er verstand gerade gar nichts mehr.  
Wenn das ein Traum war, dann ein sehr verrückter und er wünschte sich mit einer Heftigkeit, die ihn kurz keuchen ließ, dass er aufwachen würde. Es geschah aber nichts und das war noch schlimmer. Denn er selbst dachte nicht und sprach nicht wie er selbst. Also nicht 100% zumindest. So, wie Molly ihn angesehen hatte, so fühlte er sich. Wie ein hirnloser Waschlappen.  
In ihm pulsierten alle möglichen Emotionen, direkt unter der Oberfläche. Jederzeit dazu bereit auszubrechen. Schlimmer aber war, dass ihm sein logischer Verstand und seine analytischen Fähigkeiten fast vollständig abhanden gekommen waren. Er konnte sich einfach nichts zusammen reimen. Sein Verstand arbeitete schwerfällig und auf einfachstem Niveau. Trotzdem nahm Sherlock irgendwie wahr, dass er nicht er selbst war. Er hatte das Gefühl, all seine Genialität war in eine Schachtel gepackt worden, die man irgendwo tief in ihm vergraben hatte. Es war ihm unmöglich da ran zu kommen und jeder erneute Versuch machte ihn merkwürdig deprimierter.

Als Hamish auf dem Kiesparkplatz zum Stehen kam, kreischte Klein-John:  
„Sherlock geht kotzen.“  
Und genau das hatte er vor.  
Er schaffte es gerade noch die Autotür zu packen und wollte sie öffnen, doch es tat sich nichts. Er spürte schon, wie sich die Übelkeit einen Ausweg suchte, als er wie durch Watte Mollys Stimme hörte:  
„Hamish, die Kindersicherung!“ Hamish machte den Motor aus und Sherlock bekam endlich die Autotür auf.  
Allerdings fiel er nur noch unbeholfen nach vorn und übergab sich halb kniend, halb liegend. Durch sein eigenes Würgen hörte er noch Hamishs leise, genervte Stimme, die offensichtlich an Mollys Adresse ging:  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, wir sollten ihn nicht mitnehmen!“  
„Sei still!“, sagte sie und kam um das Auto herum, um ihm hoch zu helfen.  
„Alles gut, Sherlock. Ich weiß, Hamish fährt nicht so gut Auto …“  
„Tut er nicht …“, keuchte Sherlock eine Antwort, die böse klingen sollte, sich aber nur weinerlich anhörte. Er sah einem Speichelfaden nach und fühlte die Tränen in seinen Augen.

„Komm, setz dich da drüben hin. Ich mach dich sauber.“ Molly zog ihn nun zielstrebig nach oben und schob ihn zu einer hölzerneren Picknickbank. Dann ging sie zum Auto zurück und öffnete den Kofferraum, während Hamish damit beschäftigt war, John aus dem Kindersitz zu befreien.  
Molly kam mit einer Tasche zurück, aus der sie Feuchttücher holte, um ihm damit das Gesicht abzuwischen. Sie sah aus, als wenn sie das nicht zum ersten Mal tun würde. Ihre Gesten waren geübt und selbstverständlich. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war völlig gefasst und liebevoll.  
„Ich kann das selbst …“, sagte Sherlock und riss ihr grob das Tuch aus der Hand.  
„Schon gut.“, lächelte sie, von seiner Unhöflichkeit völlig unbeeindruckt. Da kam plötzlich der blonde Junge auf ihn zugerauscht, stoppte kurz vor ihm ab und lachte aus vollem Hals, wobei er John ziemlich ähnlich sah.  
„Mit so einem Tuch putzt mir Ma immer den Po ab.“, kicherte er und Molly nahm ihn an die Hand.  
„Geh zu deinem Daddy und sag, er soll den Picknickkorb mitbringen. Der Ort hier ist wunderschön.“  
John riss sich los und rannte zum Auto zurück, Sherlock sah ihm mit offenem Mund nach.  
Immer noch kapierte er nichts, sah nur das Offensichtliche. John und Molly waren augenscheinlich die Eltern des kleinen Johns. Und er saß mit dieser Familie in einem Auto, scheinbar auf einem Wochenend-Familienausflug.  
Gab es etwas Grässlicheres? Was hatte er Böses getan, dass er so etwas träumte?

„Molly?“, fragte er und wusste nicht, was genau er sie fragen sollte. Stattdessen sah er sie vermutlich nur aus großen Augen an, denn sie hatte ein weiteres Tuch in der Hand und putzte wieder an seinem Kinn herum, wobei er ihr in den Ausschnitt des Kleides sehen musste.  
„Nicht Molly, Sherlock. Mary. Sei so lieb und merke es dir. Wenigstens für heute. Du würdest mir eine große Freude damit machen. Du willst mir doch eine Freude machen, Sherlock, oder?“  
Jetzt sah sie ihn zärtlich-auffordernd an und strich ihm sanft über die Wange, wie eben dem kleinen John.  
Sherlock nickte nur, völlig überfordert und blieb wie gelähmt sitzen.  
Hamish trug mit John zusammen den Korb zum Tisch und alle, außer Sherlock, der wie betäubt da saß, packten den Inhalt unter reichlich Geplapper aus.  
Die Sonne brannte unerbittlich, Sherlock war es heiß in seinem Mantel, den er nicht ausziehen konnte und wollte. Er wollte auch nicht hier sitzen und konnte doch nicht aufstehen und schreiend weg laufen, wie er es am liebsten getan hätte.  
Hamish hielt ihm plötzlich eine Flasche Cola hin, dabei sah sein Gesicht keineswegs besonders freundlich aus. Seine Augen konnte Sherlock zwar immer noch nicht sehen, aber der zusammengepresste Mund, sagte ihm, dass er ihn hier nicht dabei haben wollte.  
„Wenn Onkel Sherlock Cola darf, dann darf ich auch!“, bestimmte John kreischen und nahm seinem Vater die Flasche aus der Hand. Sherlock hatte noch nicht mal danach gegriffen. Er mochte keine Cola und auch nicht Johns Gesicht dabei, oder eben Hamish.  
Gott, hoffentlich ist dieser perverse Traum bald vorbei, betete er still aber sehr nachdrücklich, und kam sich unendlich lächerlich dabei vor. Er zog sich in sich zurück, versuchte alle Geräusche auszublenden und starrte eigentlich nur vor sich hin.

Ganz unerwartet fühlte er Marys Hand in seiner.  
„Du solltest in den Schatten gehen, ja?“  
Warum war sie nett zu ihm, wo ihr Angetrauter ihn offensichtlich nicht mochte?  
Widerstandlos stand Sherlock auf und wankte an Marys Arm in den Schatten eines Baumes. Dort setzte sie ihn ab wie einen Hund.  
„Ruh‘ dich ein wenig aus. Vielleicht isst du später etwas. Ich hebe dir etwas auf.“  
„Mir egal.“ Nuschelte Sherlock nur undeutlich und lehnte sich an den dicken Baumstamm. Ihm war so unerträglich warm und trotzdem waren seine Arme so schwach, dass er den Mantel anließ. Seine Augen fielen ihm zu, aber er schlief nicht ein.  
Stattdessen hörte er die Unterhaltung von Mary und Hamish, die immer wieder von Kindergebrüll unterbrochen wurde.  
„Warum bist du nur so zu ihm Hamish?“  
„Warum wohl, warum wohl, Mary?! Habe ich eine Wahl?“  
„Aber er ist doch der Bruder von Mycroft.“  
„Ich weiß …“ Hamishs Stimme klang plötzlich nicht mehr so angriffslustig, sondern eher traurig.  
„Und er war doch dein …“  
„Nein, sag es nicht. Bitte Mary! Ich werde wohl sonst nie darüber hinweg kommen.“  
„Ach Hamish!“ Mary nahm ihn in den Arm, während John kreischend einem Schmetterling hinterher rannte, um ihn zu fangen.  
„Denk immer dran, er hat sein Leben geopfert. Vergiss das nicht. Dass du dich um Sherlock kümmerst, ist das wenigste. Auch wenn du ihn nicht magst. Ich … weiß ….“  
Mary seufzte tief und mitfühlend, bevor sie weiter sprach:  
„Er ist anders, nicht einfach und man mag ihn eigentlich nicht. Manchmal denke ich, John mit seinen 6 Jahren ist klüger als er. Aber dann sehe ich ihn so an und denke, da ist irgendwie mehr in ihm. Etwas, was nie raus kann. Er sieht manchmal so aus, als fühlte er sich gefangen.  
Sherlock tut mir leid, Hamish. Wir sollten nett zu ihm sein, allein schon wegen Mycroft. Versprich es mir, ja?!“

Das Folgende hörte er nicht, weil John gerade laut schreiend auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Sherlock streckte spontan sein Bein aus und der Junge fiel darüber und brach sofort in grässliches Geheule aus.  
„Daddy! Er hat mir ein Bein gestellt!“, heulte er und blieb stur liegen. Sherlock ließ seine Augen geschlossen und tat weiterhin so als schliefe er. Er reagierte nicht auf Johns Gebrüll, auch nicht auf Mollys sanfte Hand. Hamish hört er nicht und irgendwann hörte er gar nichts mehr, weil er wohl tatsächlich eingeschlafen war.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock kam zu sich, als seine Hand nass wurde.  
Er fand sich im Bad wieder, eine Hand hing in der Kloschüssel, in der sein Erbrochenes schwamm.  
Zwar fühlte er genau, dass seine Kleidung durchgeschwitzt war, aber er zitterte nicht mehr. Wie lange also, war er schon hier im Bad? Vor allem, warum ohne Bewusstsein? Wie war er hier her gekommen?  
Die Fragen klärte sich, als er aufstand, um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Er sah quasi seine Kriechspur, bei der er ein paar Dinge vom Tisch gerissen hatte. Außerdem war der Teppich umgeschlagen, den er vermutlich mit seinen Knien gequält hatte.  
Als er eingeschlafen war, war doch alles noch in Ordnung gewesen, bis auf sein schlechtes Gefühl, was John betraf? Sherlock wusste genau, dass er in diesem Streit Unrecht hatte, konnte es aber nicht zugeben. Aber so war es doch immer. Diesmal jedoch, hatte er doch tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen.  
John hatte eine neue Freundin und Sherlock hatte ganz „zufällig“ ein paar Dinge über sie heraus gefunden, die dieser Frau nicht gerade zu Ehre gereichten. John war sauer gewesen, dass er ihm das gesagt hatte, dass er sich überhaupt eingemischt hatte.   
Auch hatte ihm sein Freund vorgeworfen, dass er alle Beziehungen anderer Menschen sabotieren würde, nur, weil er selbst keine führen konnte.  
„Das Glück anderer Menschen könnte dich ja eines Tages umbringen, oder Sherlock?!“, hatte John bissig gesagt, bevor er die Wohnung verließ.

Der Blick auf die Uhr sagte Sherlock, dass etwa 3 Stunden vergangen waren. Ein weiterer Blick durch den Raum sagte ihm, dass John noch nicht wieder gekommen war, zumindest nicht ins Wohnzimmer.  
„John?!“, brüllte er durch den Hausflur und fühlte sich sofort an den kleinen John aus seinem Traum erinnert. Überhaupt fiel ihm alles wieder ein. So einen schrecklichen Traum hatte er noch nie gehabt, musste er sich selbst gegenüber eingestehen. Vielleicht sollte er sich bei John entschuldigen und ihm sagen, dass es ihm egal war, ob er sich mit einer Betrügerin traf?  
Nein, „egal“ wäre auch unpassend. Aber nein, er freute sich nun mal nicht, dass sich John mit einer Person traf, die seiner unwürdig war. Wenn er den Gedanken bis zum Ende verfolgte, wusste er genau, dass es nur eine einzige Person gab, die für John würdig war.  
Ehe er sich aber auf diesen verstörenden Gedanken einließ, ging er duschen.

Mit dem Entschluss, irgendetwas Nettes zu John zu sagen, wenn der wiederkam, kam er aus der Dusche und betrat das Wohnzimmer.  
Mrs. Hudson räumte gerade auf, was er herunter gerissen hatte. Er hatte sie gar nicht kommen gehört.  
„Sherlock! Diese Unordnung …. !   
John hat übrigens versucht Sie zu erreichen, Ihr Handy hat ewig geklingelt, ich habe es sogar bei mir unten gehört! Sie sind nicht ans Telefon gegangen, deswegen hat er mich dann wohl angerufen und ich war gerade dabei, den Teig …“  
„Was wollte er? Fassen Sie sich bitte kurz, Mrs. Hudson!“, forderte Sherlock ungeduldig.  
„Er hat wohl ein kleines … Problem. Er hörte sich ein wenig merkwürdig an und …“  
„WAS?! … Was … sagte er!“  
Sherlocks Stimme war unwirsch und drängend, denn ein sehr ungutes Gefühl, dass von Gefahr kündete, hatte sich in ihm breit gemacht.  
„Er sagte: Hmm… lock ….Vic…oria … eet 3, Erd…schoss. Zumindest habe ich das so verstanden. Ich hoffe, ich habe es richtig wiedergegeben …. Ich weiß nicht, ob die Angaben stimmen!“, rief sie ihm zweifelnd hinterher.  
Der Detective hörte nicht mehr auf die alte Dame. Er hatte nach seinem Mantel gegriffen und war schon auf dem Weg zur angegebenen Adresse.

Er klingelte gar nicht erst, sondern trat die Tür gleich ein.  
John Watson fand er im Schlafzimmer, er lag auf dem Bauch nackt! Seine Hände waren zusammengebunden und an das Bettgestell gefesselt. Zwischen seinen Händen hielt er ganz merkwürdig sein Handy. Es war sozusagen mit gefesselt. Ein verrutschter Knebel hing halb in seinem Mund.   
„Hm …ock …“ begrüßte John ihn.  
Als Sherlock das Tuch in seinem Mund ganz entfernt hatte, lachte John zu seiner Überraschung.  
„Sie meinte, wenn ich es schaffe, Hilfe zu holen, hätte ich die auch verdient.“  
Sherlock sagte nichts, denn es wären nur Worte wie „Schlampe“ oder schlimmeres aus seinem Mund gekommen. John sagte dann auch lange Zeit nichts mehr, während er sich anzog. Er schämte sich ganz offensichtlich sehr und selbst Sherlock war es irgendwie peinlich seinen Freund so zu erleben.

Erst im Taxi sprach John:  
„Sie ist etwas Besonderes. Mit ihr wird es einfach nicht langweilig. Auch wenn das für dich anders aussieht, ist …“  
„Das ist absurd, John. Selbst für dich! Warum tust du so etwas?“  
„Warum sagst du nur immer so etwas, Sherlock? Warum denkst du, darf ich meine Sehnsüchte nicht ausleben?“  
„Sehnsüchte? Nach was? Nackt und gefesselt im Bett zu sitzen und …“  
Sherlock brach ab, denn er war kurz davor schlimme Dinge zu sagen, die er nicht mehr so ohne weiteres zurück nehmen konnte. John seufzte gequält und seine Stimme klang belegt, als er sprach.  
„Weißt du, seitdem du und ich nicht mehr tun, was wir getan haben, fehlt mir etwas. Du gibst Chemie-Nachhilfe und schreibst Fachartikel und ich verbringe meinen Tag in der Praxis und schaue abends Gameshows. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das so schnell sagen würde, aber ich vermisse unser altes Leben.   
Ich verstehe, dass Mycroft dich gezwungen hat, dich zu entscheiden und er hat Recht! Ich weiß, es ist einfach das gesündeste für dich. Für uns. Aber … aber … „  
„Mir fehlt es auch, John.“, sagte Sherlock leise und hört erstaunt das Bedauern in seiner eigenen Stimme.  
„Aber noch können wir nicht zurück. Vielleicht nie. Wir müssen lernen damit zu leben. Oder möchtest du mich bald in einer geschlossenen Anstalt besuchen, John? Du weißt, Mycroft wird keine Sekunde zögern. Er hat es sich nun mal zum Lebensinhalt gemacht für mein Überleben zu sorgen, nicht aber für mein Glück.“  
„Aber wir könnten nach Frankreich, oder ….“  
„Hör auf, John!“, sagte Sherlock nachdrücklich.

Ja, das Leben hatte sich geändert, seit Sherlock wieder in London war. Moriarty war zwar tot und Mycroft hatte die Überwachung seines Netzwerkes soweit im Griff.   
Aber nur ein einziger Fehler seinerseits, erkannte Sherlock, konnte eine Lawine auslösen, die alles unter sich begraben würde.   
Einschließlich des Mannes, der ihm am wichtigsten war. John Watson.  
„Vielleicht sind es nur noch ein paar Monate, die wir geduldig durchhalten müssen.“  
„Sprich du nicht von Geduld!“, antwortete John patzig und Sherlock gab ihm recht.

„Triffst du dich wieder mit ihr?“, fragte Sherlock, nun weniger gereizt. Er wollte einen Themenwechsel, denn es gab zur Situation nichts mehr zu sagen.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht. Es ist ein bisschen wie Krieg …“, grinste John ihn nun an und Sherlock zog nur bemüht einen Mundwinkel nach oben.  
Ich könnte dir zeigen, was echter Krieg ist, dachte er und fühlte, wie die Erregung in ihm nach oben schwappte. Und zwar so schnell und abrupt, dass er scharf Luft holte.  
Lag das an diesem verfluchten Traum, in dem seine Gefühle so greifbar und zahlreich direkt unter der Oberfläche brodelten? Erschreckend. Er merkte gar nicht, wie sehr er seine Hand zur Faust ballte, um sich zu beruhigen. John allerdings merkte es schon.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Sherlock?“, fragte er besorgt und dieser beschloss spontan seinem Freund diesen verrückten Traum zu erzählen. Aber jetzt noch nicht. Noch nicht und nicht jetzt, wo er so unbeherrscht war.

„Wie oft habe ich dich im letzten Monat gerettet, John?“, kam eine glatte Gegenfrage.  
„Nun, lass mich nachdenken …“  
Sherlock ließ John nicht nachdenken, sondern redete einfach weiter, als hätte er ihn nichts gefragt.  
„Fünf Mal, John!! Entweder prügelst du dich mit Jemanden um den letzten Salat im Supermarkt, oder du jagst einem vermeintlichen Handtaschendieb hinter her. Von deinen Frauenabenteuern möchte ich an dieser Stelle gar nicht mehr reden.  
Ist die schon mal aufgefallen, dass ich mich beherrschen kann?“  
„Du warst tot, Sherlock und starrst die ganze Zeit vor dich hin. Vielleicht bist du noch tot?“, erwiderte John schnippisch aber Sherlock hörte genau den deprimierten Unterton.  
„Vielleicht hat es dir Mycroft nicht so deutlich gemacht wie mir, aber er kann wirklich tun, was er uns angedroht hat. Und ganz ehrlich …. Vielleicht gehöre ich da auch hin.“  
„Sag nicht so etwas, Sherlock! Hörst du! Sag das nicht!   
Ich kann verstehen, dass sich dein Bruder immer noch Sorgen macht. Und …. Und ich bin ihm in gewisser Weise auch dafür dankbar. Aber … so wie wir gerade leben … das …“  
„… das ist kein Leben. Sag es einfach. Mein Antwort darauf ist: du kannst jederzeit gehen. Für dich gilt seine Maßnahme nicht, das weißt du genau, John.“  
„Aber ich kann dich doch nicht allein lassen. Nicht jetzt, wo du doch gerade erst wieder ….“  
„Aber ich war vorher auch allein.“, unterbrach ihn Sherlock grob, denn eine ungeahnte Melancholie, die er sonst nur beim Spielen seiner Violine verspürte, kroch nach oben.  
„Aber das kann man doch nicht vergleichen!“ John sah ihn an, doch Sherlock sah weiter aus dem Fenster. In Gedanken antwortete er John:  
Warum nicht? Weil wir uns jetzt lieben? Weil wir beide nie mehr allein und ohne einander sein können. Weil wir sterben würden, wenn es so wäre?   
„Anhalten!“, brüllte Sherlock plötzlich, als er fühlte, wie seine Gefühle einen Ausweg suchten, ohne sich um seine Intervention einen Dreck zu scheren.  
Das Taxi hielt, er sprang heraus und ließ John nicht aussteigen.  
„Du fährst nach Hause. Ich hab etwas zu erledigen.“   
Sherlock klang gefasst und unfreundlich und dabei hoffte er sehr, sich so anzuhören wie immer, um John nicht misstrauisch zu machen.  
„Aber …“ Die Autotür fiel zu und John sah ihn empört an.

Eigentlich hatte sich Sherlock seine Rückkehr anders vorgestellt. Alles sollte sein wie vorher. Er und John jagten Verbrecher und lösten Fälle.  
Hatte er John Watson damals in gewisser Weise gerettet, als er mit ihm in eine Wohnung zog, hatte er ihm in den Jahren seiner Abwesenheit das Herz gebrochen, so hatte Sherlock nun das Gefühl ihn zu Tode zu quälen.  
Das war nicht mehr das Leben, was sie wollten. Aber eine Wahl hatte Sherlock nicht. Dabei war es ihm egal, dass er sich in Gefahr brachte. Aber John wollte er nie wieder in Lebensgefahr bringen.  
Mycroft hatte ihm ganz klar gesagt, würde er kein normales Leben führen können, unauffällig und abseits aller Gefahren, dann würde er dafür sorgen, dass er in Sicherheit war.  
Er würde ihn in eine geschlossene Anstalt einweisen und so lang dort lassen, bis die Gefahr so gering war, dass er unbedenklich durch London laufen konnte.  
Sherlock war viel zu früh wieder gekommen und Mycroft hatte es nicht verhindern können, dass ihn sein Bruder vor vollendete Tatsachen stellte.

So gern er John auch wieder um sich hatte, so verstand Sherlock doch eines sehr gut: Er brachte seinen Freund nicht nur weiterhin in Gefahr, sondern er tat ihm auch nicht gut.  
Vielleicht war John in den letzten drei Jahren nicht der glücklichste Mann gewesen, aber er hatte ein Leben gehabt, was er relativ frei gestalten konnte.  
Jetzt war er von Sherlock und dessen Einschränkungen abhängig, wurde von ihm zusätzlich wieder in Gefahr gebracht und zu allem Überfluss noch zu dummen Dingen inspiriert, auf die er ohne Sherlocks Gegenwart nicht gekommen wäre.

Schweren Herzens fasste Sherlock einen Entschluss.


	3. Chapter 3

Er erwachte, weil er erbärmlich fror. In seinem Mund knirschte es, denn zwischen seinen Zähnen vergnügten sich offenbar kleine Sandkörnchen. Seine Hand fühlte sich schon wieder feucht an und mit dem Gedanken, sie hänge wieder in der Kloschüssel, öffnete er endgültig und ziemlich panisch die Augen.  
Nein, eine Kloschüssel sah Sherlock diesmal nicht. Eigentlich sah er sowieso nicht allzu viel, außer Nebel. Aber er hörte etwas. Das Rauschen des Meeres war laut und beängstigend. Er lag am Strand, auf dem Bauch und sein rechter Arm wurde nicht allzu liebevoll von den Wellen umspült. Salzige Gischt schwappte ihm ins Gesicht und er rappelte sich mühsam auf.   
Er begann heftig zu zittern, nicht nur, weil ihm kalt war, sondern weil er an sich herunter sah und sich vollkommen nackt wiederfand.  
Hat Mycroft Recht gehabt? Dachte er verschwommen und wusste nicht, was geschehen war und wo er war. Seine gesamte Vorderseite war voller Sand und in seinem Kopf dröhnte es brutal.

„John? Wo bist du?“, hörte er eine weibliche Stimme, sah aber niemanden.  
Er kannte die Stimme und trotzdem fiel ihm kein Name dazu ein.  
„John? Komm zurück, du machst mir Angst!“  
Gott, du mir auch, dachte er bei sich und wusste gar nicht genau, was er meinte.  
Plötzlich schubsten ihn zwei kleine Kinderhände von hinten und Sherlock stürzte eigentlich nur aufgrund des Schreckens nach vorn. Er fiel auf die Knie und seine Hände griffen ins Wasser, versuchten sich auf dem weichen Sand abzustützen, was nicht gelang. Er fiel weiter nach vorn, mit dem Gesicht ins Wasser.  
„Ich hab ihn, Mama!“  
Schon spürte er zwei warme Hände, die ihn nach oben zogen.  
„Steh auf Sherlock, los!“, forderte die weibliche Stimme bestimmt und er rappelte sich hoch.

„Wir haben uns wirklich Sorgen gemacht. Warum tust du das? Wir suchen dich seit drei Stunden!“  
Sie klang vorwurfsvoll und ein wenig zittrig. Sherlock sah sich um und blickte in Mollys bleiches Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren groß und angstgeweitet und ihr Blick war besorgt und auch ein wenig anklagend.  
„Molly?“  
„Mama heißt Mary, du Depp!“, brüllte der kleine John von unten und warf einen nassen Klumpen Sand ins Meer.  
„Mary … was ist denn passiert?“  
„Wir sind doch im Urlaub, Fishguard! Weißt du denn gar nichts, Onkel Sherlock?“ Nun klang selbst der kleine, blonde Junge vorwurfsvoll und seine Stimmfarbe verriet eindeutig, dass John der Vater war.  
„Du wolltest eigentlich nur auf dieser Bank sitzen und dann warst du weg, als ich dich holen wollte.“  
Mary klang nun gefasster, nahezu erleichtert.  
„Welche Bank?“ Seine Stimme klang hohl und merkwürdig.  
„Das ist jetzt auch egal. Hier zieh deinen Mantel an, ich habe ihn neben der Bank gefunden.“  
Schwerfällig schob Sherlock seine Arme in den Mantel und Mary trat vor ihn, um den Mantel zu schließen. Dabei sah sie ihm forschend ins Gesicht. Sherlock sah sie aber nicht an, sondern sah nur auf das Wasser und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was er hier tat.  
„Was tue ich hier?“, fragte er sich selbst.  
„John, bleib bitte bei mir! Nicht, dass ich dich in diesem Nebel auch noch verliere. Wie gehen zum Hotel zurück. Komm schon.“ Sie hakte ihn unter und zwang Sherlock so zum Laufen.

„Ich weiß, es ist schwer für dich, jetzt wo Mycroft nicht mehr da ist, um sich um dich zu kümmern. Aber da du die Alternative nicht mochtest … und ich kann verstehen, dass du sie nicht mochtest … wirst du dich ein wenig anpassen müssen, auch wenn du Hamish nicht magst. Und …“  
„Du hast recht, ich mag ihn nicht. John übrigens auch nicht!“, antwortete er dumpf.  
„Ich weiß … ich weiß … Aber wir sind nun mal die einzigen Personen, die …“  
„Aber dich mag ich, Molly.“  
„Mary!“, sagte sie und kicherte ein wenig verlegen.  
„Hör zu Sherlock, wenn du möchtest, kannst du ein lieber Junge sein. Das weiß ich. Wenn wir im Hotelzimmer sind, werde ich dich ins Bett stecken und dann erzähle ich dir deine geliebten Detektiv-Geschichten. Aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du dich bemühst meinen Anweisungen zu folgen. Ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag im Ort rum laufen und dich suchen. Und ich möchte auch nicht ständig einen Streit zwischen dir, John und Hamish schlichten müssen. Verstehst du das?“  
„Detektiv-Geschichten? Von mir und John?“ Er weinte fast bei der Frage, weil er nichts verstand, trotzdem aber unwillentlich so eine Frage stellte.   
Aber das stimmte so auch nicht. In ihm war etwas, was ihm alles erklärte, aber er kam einfach nicht ran und konnte wirklich nur agieren, wie ein verfluchter Idiot mit aufgeweichtem Hirn.  
„Genau. Die magst du doch so.“ Mary zog ihn durch die Hotellobby, auf den Fahrstuhl zu. Sie blickte dabei verschämt zu Boden, denn die Gäste starrten sie ein wenig komisch an. John hüpfte kichernd um sie herum und Sherlock hätte ihm am liebsten einen Tritt in den kleinen Hintern gegeben.  
Aber alles was er an Selbstbeherrschung hatte, musste er aufwenden, um nicht zu weinen. Was zum Teufel geschah mit ihm? War er nicht eben noch mit John im Taxi gewesen? Wollte er nicht gerade noch zu Mycroft gehen?

„Mein Rücken tut weh.“, sagte er völlig ausdruckslos und ohne jeglichen Zusammenhang im Fahrstuhl.  
„Ich sehe ihn mir gleich an.“  
Im Gang blieben sie vor einer Tür stehen.  
„Geh zu deinem Daddy John und sag ihm, wir haben ihn gefunden, ja? Er soll nach nebenan kommen.“  
Molly schob Sherlock weiter zum nächsten Zimmer.   
Sie zog ihm vorsichtig den Mantel aus und schlug die Bettdecke zurück.  
„Leg dich auf das Bett, auf den Bauch.“  
Sherlock tat was sie wollte und fühlte erstaunt eine Art Genugtuung, dass sich weder dieses kleine Ekel John noch das große Ekel Hamish blicken ließ.  
Mit warmen Händen tastete Molly nun vorsichtig seinen Rücken ab und Sherlock bekam eine Erektion. Aber ihn verwunderte dass weniger, als er erwartet hatte.  
„Da?“, fragte Molly, die an seinen Lenden angekommen war.  
„Hm ….“ Sherlock hatte das Gesicht in das Kissen gedrückt und war seiner Erregung hilflos ausgeliefert.  
„Ich massiere dich da ein wenig. Dann schläfst du ein bisschen. Ja, Sherlock?“ Mary sprach zu ihm wie zu einem Kind. Aber so schlimm fand er es gar nicht mehr, als ihre warmen Hände an seinem kalten Körper herum drückten.  
„Gefällt dir das?“  
„Geh weg!“, ächzte er kaum verständlich in sein Kissen.  
„Wie bitte?“ Mary fragte freundlich nach, doch Sherlock konnte nur noch unterdrückt in sein Kissen stöhnen. Dann hörte er auch noch die Tür und mit einer panischen Bewegung zog er sich das Kissen über den Kopf und versuchte so bewegungslos wie möglich zu liegen.

„Was tust du da?“, hörte er undeutlich Hamishs Stimme. Sie klang, wie er es erwartet hatte. Genervt, misstrauisch und hart.  
„Er hat sich am Rücken verletzt. Vermutlich … Kannst du bitte nachsehen, Schatz?“  
Sherlock stöhnte erneut, diesmal jedoch nicht aus Lust, sondern vor Entsetzen. Das Entsetzen galt der Angst und der Abscheu, die er vor diesem Mann hatte, der doch eigentlich sein Freund war, sein sollte? Vielleicht galt es aber auch seiner Verwirrung und der Verschwommenheit seiner Gedanken.  
Kühle, lieblose Hände drückten an seinem Rücken herum und er blieb stumm und regungslos.  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm. Aber er ist kalt. Deck ihn zu, er soll eine Weile schlafen. Ich schaue ihn mir später noch einmal an. Nämlich dann, wenn er mich ansieht und mit mir reden will!“  
Sherlock verstand die Anspielung genau und ein Schluchzen saß ihm in der Kehle. Das war doch nicht er selbst, der hier lag, oder?  
Mary deckte ihn liebevoll zu und sie flüsterte etwas zu ihrem Mann, was er nicht verstand. Sherlock hörte nur die Tür und glaubte, die beiden wären gegangen.  
„Du kannst das Kissen wieder weg nehmen, Hamish ist gegangen. Ich dachte du wolltest noch die Geschichte von Sherlock und John hören?“  
Zögerlich zog sich Sherlock das Kissen vom Kopf, drehte sich jedoch nicht herum, weil er Angst hatte, seine Erektion würde wieder kommen, wenn er Mary ansehen würde.  
„So ist es gut.“ Sie setzte sich neben ihn und streichelte mit der Hand durch seine Haare.  
„Da ist eine ganze Menge Sand drin. Wir werden sie morgen waschen müssen. Lässt du mich das machen?“, fragte sie und er nickte nur, unfähig die Gefühle herunter zu schlucken.  
„Gut …“, sagte Mary und holte tief Luft.

„Da gab es diesen Mann, der Fähigkeiten besaß, die kein anderer Mensch hatte. Er hieß Sherlock Holmes.  
Sherlock war eine Art Superheld, aber er wollte gar keiner sein, denn das, was er tat, tat er nicht für andere Menschen. Eigentlich tat er es nur, weil es ihm Spaß machte und er es eben einfach konnte. Anfangs!  
Schon als Kind hatte Sherlock eine außergewöhnliche Beobachtungsgabe und spielte nie mit anderen Kindern. Er las lieber Bücher, beobachtete alles Mögliche oder machte merkwürdige Experimente, um Dinge heraus zu finden, die sonst kein Mensch wusste. Sein brillanter Verstand konnte in einer unvergleichlichen Geschwindigkeit Zusammenhänge herstellen, die zu unumstößlichen Schlussfolgerungen führten.  
Als er älter wurde, begann er mit seinen Fähigkeiten und seinem Wissen Kriminalfälle zu lösen. Da ihm ein paar andere Befähigungen aber fehlten, konnte er kein Polizist werden, sondern wurde stattdessen Privatdetective. Ein Consulting Detective. Er half der Polizei mitunter bei schwierigen Fällen, hauptsächlich aber arbeitete er für private Klienten. Es machte ihm immer noch großen Spaß, er fand es aufregend und es machte ihn zufrieden. Er tat es einfach allein der Sache wegen.

Dann, eines Tages, zog ein Mann bei ihm ein. Ein Arzt und Ex-Soldat Dr. John Watson.  
Er und John wurden gute Freunde und lösten nun zusammen Fälle. Doch seit John bei Sherlock wohnte, war etwas anders geworden. Sherlock löste seine Fälle nicht mehr nur aus Spaß. John Watson hatte ihm einen besseren Grund gegeben. Nun machte er seine Arbeit zum Nutzen anderer Menschen. Das ließ er seinen Freund zumindest glauben.  
In Wahrheit aber …“

 

Mary verstummt, als sie Sherlocks leises Schnarchen hörte. Leise verließ sie den Raum und schloss von außen zu.  
„Schläft er?“, empfing sie Hamish.  
„Ja. Tut er. Ich mache mit wirklich Sorgen um ihn.“  
„Ich weiß. Aber du kennst die Lösung. Es gibt sogar zwei Lösungen und Mary, ich wäre froh, wenn du mir wenigstens die harmlosere gestatten würdest.“  
„Du kannst ihn nicht in eine Anstalt geben. Er würde innerhalb weniger Wochen sterben. Das weißt du! Er isst doch jetzt schon kaum noch etwas.“   
Mary hörte sich müde und deprimiert an und Hamish verstand sie. Zwar mochte er Sherlock nicht, was aber nicht unbedingt an Sherlock selbst lag. Sondern daran, dass Mycroft ihm ganz ungefragt diese Aufgabe übertragen hatte. Mycroft, der wie ein Bruder für ihn war und dem er es schuldig war auf Sherlock aufzupassen. Schließlich war Mycroft gestorben, um diesen Idioten zu beschützen.  
Gut, Sherlock war auch ein schwerer Fall, denn er schien in seiner eigenen Welt zu leben und benahm sich in seinem Alter manchmal schlimmer als der kleine John mit seinen 6 Jahren.  
„Ich weiß das, Mary. Aber es gibt Medikamente. Lass es mich wenigstens ausprobieren, ja?“  
„Aber du … du stellst ihn damit doch nur ruhig.“  
„Na ja, das wäre doch schon mal was, oder? Dann müsstest du nicht stundenlang durch den Ort laufen, um ihn zu suchen?!“  
„Aber er ist doch nur … traurig und ich glaube, er fühlt sich so allein.“  
„Er könnte alles mit uns zusammen machen, wenn er wollte.“, gab Hamish zu bedenken und Mary wusste, dass er recht hatte. Aus diesem Grund hatte sie darauf bestanden ihn mitzunehmen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er seine Distanz ein wenig aufgibt und am Familienleben teilnahm, wenn er dazu gezwungen wurde. Aber er hatte sich nur, wie immer, in sich zurückgezogen, starrte stundenlang vor sich hin, sprach selten und aß wenig. Das Einzige, was ihn ab und zu aufblühen ließ, war, wenn er sich mit dem kleinen John Kämpfe lieferte, die auf Kindergartenniveau waren.  
Hamish seufzte.  
„Hast du ihn eingeschlossen?“ Mary nickte.  
„Aber ich habe kein gutes Gefühl deshalb. Denkst du … Hamish, denkst du, er ist selbstmordgefährdet?“  
„Nein, Mary. Das ist er nicht. Ich denke, dafür fehlt ihm die Klarheit. Es ist aber nicht auszuschließen, dass er Blödsinn macht. Wer weiß, vielleicht denkt er, er kann fliegen und reißt das Fenster auf und …“  
Mary sprang auf und eilte nach draußen. Hamish seufzte übertrieben und beglückwünschte sich zynisch zu seiner dummen Aussage, die vermutlich dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Mary die ganze Nacht bei Sherlock im Zimmer verbrachte, um über ihn zu wachen. Das Wochenende konnte ja heiter werden! Hoffentlich war es bald vorbei.

Mary legte sich neben den schlafenden Mann und küsste leicht dessen warmen Nacken. Sie mochte Sherlock schon immer, weil er eben nicht wie anderen war. Er war etwas Besonderes, auf das man gut aufpassen musste, weil es davon kein zweites Stück auf der Welt gab.  
Dass sie ihn darüber hinaus noch attraktiv fand, hätte Mary allerdings nie zugegeben.


	4. Chapter 4

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Sherlock?“  
Mycrofts Stimme klang genervt und Sherlock zog die Brauen zusammen und blickte hoch, in die Augen seines Bruders.  
„Ich versuche es.“, antwortete er verwirrt und sah nachdenklich an ihm vorbei.  
„Ich meine, hast du dir das wirklich gut überlegt?“  
„Was?“  
„Willst du mich jetzt …. Sherlock!“, herrschte Mycroft ihn an und kam auf ihn zu.  
„Los, steh auf! Ich habe dafür keine Zeit. Geh nach Hause, geh zu John. Spiel mit ihm Schach oder mach was weiß ich … macht irgendwas, aber haltet euch aus allem Ärger heraus. Und Sherlock ….!“  
Er schob seinen jüngeren Bruder zur Tür, der das widerstandslos mit sich geschehen ließ, weil er nicht ganz sicher war, ob er überhaupt anwesend war.  
„Deinen Vorschlag nehme ich heute nicht ernst. Kommst du allerdings damit noch einmal, werde ich ihn ernst nehmen. Sieh das als eine Warnung und sucht euch herrgott nochmal Beschäftigung! Ihr seid erwachsene Männer.“   
Mycroft seufzte schwer, als er die Tür hinter Sherlock schloss.  
Er hatte geahnt, dass es nicht einfach werden würde. Aber das Sherlock freiwillig hier her kam, um sich in eine geschlossene, psychiatrische Anstalt einweisen zu lassen, nur um John ein freies Leben zu ermöglichen, kam schon wirklich einem Irrsinn gleich. Außerdem war es sehr untypisch und völlig überzogen. Erklärungen wollte Sherlock aber nicht geben. Nur einen Satz sagte er.  
„Ich mache John unglücklich.“, waren seine kühlen Worte gewesen, die Mycroft ein paar erstaunte Momente verschafften.

Sherlock selbst, wusste gar nicht, warum er bei Mycroft war. Erst als er auf der Straße stand fiel es ihm ein, dabei konnte er nur noch anhand der Reaktion seines Bruders sein Anliegen rekonstruieren.   
Aber ihm fiel auch ein, dass er nackt am Strand gelegen hatte, ebenso wie alles andere. Wie war das möglich? Er war doch nicht in Mycrofts Büro eingeschlafen. Und so intensive Tagträume hatte man doch nicht. Er schon gar nicht. Wurde er verrückt? Er musste dringend mit John darüber sprechen.  
„John?“, rief Sherlock, als er nach Hause kam. Er bekam keine Antwort und sein Freund war auch nicht im Wohnzimmer zu finden. Aus einem unguten Gefühl heraus, und aufgrund des Parfümduftes im Treppenhaus, rannte er nach oben und riss Johns Zimmertür auf, ohne zu klopfen.

John, nur in Unterhose (immerhin!) und eine Blondine in roten Dessous lagen auf Johns Bett und kutschten heftig.  
„Wie lange war ich weg?“, fragte Sherlock sachlich in Johns entsetztes Gesicht.  
„Äh … Ähm … ich ….äh….“  
„Ist sie das?“, unterbrach Sherlock das Stammeln seines Mitbewohners.  
„Wer?“  
„Die mit dem fesselnden Humor?“  
„Das ist Mary, Sherlock. Darf ich vorstellen …“  
„Raus!“, befahl Sherlock unverzüglich mit schneidender Stimme und funkelte die blonde Frau an. Die grinste zwar frech, doch er sah den Schreck in ihren Augen. Trotzdem rührte sie sich nicht. Der Detective wurde immer aufgebrachter, denn der Name Mary machte ihn wild. In seinem Kopf war gerade ein heftiges Chaos entstanden und er versuchte fast schon verzweifelt die Wahrheit heraus zu finden.  
„Aber Sherlock, du kannst doch nicht …“  
„Ich kann. Bring sie raus oder ich tue es!“ Wie ein Wächter stand er an der Tür und beruhigte sich ein wenig, als er die Frau aufstehen sah. Sie zog sich an und sagte dann zu John:  
„Du hast recht, er ist ein Kotzbrocken. Ich werde ihm definitiv die Rechnung für die kaputte Tür schicken.“ Ihn selbst sprach Mary nicht direkt an und Sherlock kannte den Grund. Einmal hatte sie Angst vor ihm und der andere Grund war, dass sie ihn mit ihrer Missachtung strafen wollte.  
Dass es Sherlock egal war, konnte sie natürlich nicht ahnen. So zuckte er auch nur die Schultern, als sie an ihm vorbei ging.  
„Ich ruf dich an!“, rief John hinter ihr her und Sherlock negierte sofort:  
„Tut er nicht!“

„Du bringst so eine Frau in unsere Wohnung? Was ist nur los mit dir, John?“, fuhr er ihn an, denn seine Wut war noch lange nicht weg. Im Gegenteil, von Sekunde zu Sekunde fühlte er sich wieder aufgebrachter.  
„Ich verstehe dich nicht mehr Sherlock, wirklich! Ich versuche es, jeden Tag. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, alles wird schlimmer.“ John hörte sich resigniert und bedrückt an, nicht aber wütend wegen dieser Frau.  
Diese Tatsache irritierte Sherlock ein wenig aber andererseits ging es auch wirklich nicht um diese Frau oder eine andere.  
Mit weichen Knien setzte er sich neben John aufs Bett. Er wollte ihm alles erzählen, von seinen Tagträumen, seinen Aussetzern, seiner Angst den Verstand zu verlieren. Er wollte seinem Freund sagen, dass sie sich erneut trennen mussten. Aber es war eine Situation, die er nicht mochte und bisher vermieden hatte. So voller Intimität und Gefühlen, die er am liebsten ignorieren und vermeiden würde.  
Die drei Jahre Einsamkeit hatten ihn jedoch verändert.  
Deshalb blieb Sherlock stumm, denn ihm fehlten die richtigen Worte, die Worte, die nicht verletzend sein würden, die Worte, die vielleicht alles erklären konnten, die es aber nicht gab.  
Wie konnte er John erneut das Herz brechen? Nach allem?!   
Andererseits, würde er das überhaupt? Vielleicht war es für John eine Befreiung und er blieb nur aus alter Freundschaft bei ihm, aus Mitleid! Ein schrecklicher aber sehr realistischer Gedanke.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass dich das so mitnimmt, wenn ich Frauen habe.“  
„Das ist es nicht.“, entgegnete Sherlock sofort.  
„Wir schaffen das, Sherlock.“   
John war näher an ihn heran gekrochen und hatte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Für einen Moment fühlte sich er sich wirklich versucht seinen Kopf an den Arzt zu lehnen und seinem Bedürfnis nach Nähe nachzugeben. Aber das tat er nie und John würde auch nicht verstehen, warum er es jetzt tat. Er würde wahrscheinlich Angst bekommen und alles wäre noch verwirrender, als so schon.  
„Tun wir nicht, John. Merkst du das nicht?“   
Es war eine nüchterne Tatsache, eine reine Feststellung. Denn Sherlock hatte gerade eine Frau eigenhändig aus Johns Zimmer geworfen, weil er es einfach nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Er konnte John nicht mehr bieten, was er ihm vor „seinem Tod“ geboten hatte. Aufregung, Abenteuer, Abwechslung, Adrenalin.  
Jetzt war er nichts mehr, ein unbedeutender Chemiker, noch dazu unleidlich, unsozial und unerträglich. Es war kein Wunder, dass sich John immer weiter von ihm entfernte. Es war logisch und nachvollziehbar.   
Und trotzdem wurde die Angst, John und seine Zuneigung wirklich endgültig zu verlieren, immer größer.  
Ihm war nur die eine Lösung eingefallen. Weil er John liebte, musste er ihn gehen lassen. Musste es seinem Freund ermöglichen ein Leben zu leben, das ihn befriedigen und glücklich machen konnte.  
Das, was sie beide gerade lebten, machte John nicht glücklich.   
Sherlock hatte ihm drei Jahre bei seinem Unglück zugesehen, mehr könnte er nicht ertragen.

„Du wirst ausziehen, John.“  
„Was?“ John ließ ihn los, rückte von ihm ab und sah ihn empört an.  
„Ich bezahle dir deine neue Wohnung. Du weißt, dass es das Beste ist.“  
„Aber … Sherlock! Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Ich weiß, es läuft gerade nicht so gut. Aber irgendwann ist diese Zeit vorbei und wir können wieder unser altes Leben führen. Du musst nur ….“  
„Wir werden nie wieder unser altes Leben führen können. Es ist reine Logik, John.“

Und es ist, weil ich dich liebe und dich nicht unglücklich sehen will, fügte er still an und stand auf.

„Aber wir könnten immer noch nach Frankreich und ich …“  
„Nein.“, sagte Sherlock hart.  
„Denk darüber nach und du wirst feststellen, dass ich recht habe. Wie immer.“ Er ging zur Tür, als er Johns leise Stimme hörte.  
„Das kannst du mir nicht antun. Nicht noch einmal.“  
„Ich bin nicht tot, John. Ich lebe, du lebst. Das ist der Sinn der Sache.“ Er drehte sich nicht zu John um, weil er große Angst hatte, dort etwas zu sehen, was ihn seine Beherrschung verlieren ließ. Johns Stimme hatte sich schon viel zu verletzt und schmerzhaft angehört.  
„Damit hast du Unrecht. Weißt du, warum ich Grenzen überschreite? Warum du das früher auch getan hast?“ John war aufgestanden und stand nun in seinen Shorts dicht hinter ihm. Sherlock drehte sich immer noch nicht herum, starrte lieber gegen die Tür.  
„Zieh deinen verfluchten Handschuh aus!“, hörte er Johns Stimme. Es war seine „Captain-Stimme“, die Sherlock früher schmunzeln ließ. Jetzt jedoch, nachdem er einen Hamish mit eben dieser Stimme, als Dauerstimme kannte, fand er es nicht mehr lustig. Auch spürte er genau Johns Nachdruck und so zog er sich den Handschuh von seiner linken Hand.   
Sofort griff der Arzt nach seiner Hand, nahm seine Finger und drückte sie auf sein eigenes Handgelenk, auf die Stelle, an der man den Puls spürte.  
„Sieh‘ mich an!“, forderte John und Sherlock schluckte schwerfällig, zog die Brauen zusammen und sah zu John.   
„Fühlst du es?“ Sherlock antwortete nicht, spürte aber tatsächlich Johns Puls unter seinen Fingerspitzen.  
„Das ist es, warum ich nicht einfach nur lebe und du auch nicht. Wir beide wollen das Leben spüren, wie dieses gottverfluchte Blut, was durch meine Adern rauscht. Jeden Tag, jede Minute unseres Lebens wollen wir fühlen, dass wir da sind. Wir beide sind süchtig nach allem, was das Leben bieten kann. Wir können nicht einfach dasitzen, nichts tun und sagen, dass wir glücklich sind. Oder Sherlock?“  
John hatte Recht! So verdammt Recht. Und doch würde es Sherlock nicht zugeben können, weil er ihm einfach keine Alternative bieten konnte, ohne ihn in Gefahr zu bringen. Auch wenn John gerade betonte, dass ihm das egal war. Ihm war es nicht egal. Er wollte keinen toten John und war deshalb sogar vom Dach des Barts gefallen. Für ihn! Damit John leben konnte.

Ich liebe dich, John Watson, dachte Sherlock müde und nahm seine Hand weg.  
„Die Wohnung wird dir gefallen.“, sagte er matt und ging einfach ins Treppenhaus.  
Schon war er ein paar Stufen nach unten gegangen, als er hörte, wie John wütend seine Tür ins Schloss warf. Er hatte ja Recht, so recht!


	5. Chapter 5

Diesmal war es angenehmer, als er zu sich kam. Er saß in einer Badewanne in warmem Wasser und sanfte Hände wuschen seinen Kopf.  
Oh nein, nicht schon wieder, dachte Sherlock nur verschwommen und schloss dann trotzdem unwillkürlich seine Augen, denn zu gut gefiel ihm, was Mary hinter ihm tat. Er fragte nicht erst entgeistert nach Molly und nahm eher am Rande wahr, dass er die Situation gar nicht so abstoßend fand. Sherlock schien nicht nur in warmem Wasser zu sitzen, auch sein Gehirn fühlte sich so schwabbelig an, wie ein vollgesaugter Schwamm.

„Hast du etwas Nettes geträumt?“, fragte Mary ihn liebevoll und massierte seine Kopfhaut.  
„Hmmmm…“machte er nur und erschrak dann doch ein wenig, weil er feststellte, dass er nackt, mit einer Erektion in der Wanne saß. Er zuckte zusammen, doch Mary packte ihn blitzschnell an den Schultern und zwang ihn wieder zurück.  
„Versuch dich zu entspannen, ja?!“ Mit keinem Wort erwähnte sie, was sie vermutlich sah und Sherlock lief die Seife in die Augen. Es begann zu brennen und er griff nach seinem Gesicht, um darin herum zu reiben.  
„Du hast mir die Geschichte gestern nicht zu Ende erzählte, oder?“, antwortete er ihr, als es ihm einfiel. Wie ein Kind musste er all seinen Gefühlsregungen nachgeben und war nicht dazu in der Lage sie zu beherrschen.  
„Du warst eingeschlafen. Ich werde sie dir weitererzählen aber jetzt erzähle mir doch deinen Traum, Sherlock. Ich lag die ganze Nacht neben dir und du warst sehr unruhig.“  
„Du warst du ganze Nacht bei mir? Warum?“  
„Weil ich … weil …ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht.“  
„Weshalb?“  
„Weil du so traurig bist. Und jetzt …“  
„Ich bin nicht traurig. Ich bin nur … ich bin nur ….“ Ihm fiel einfach kein Wort ein, was seinen inneren Zustand widergeben könnte.  
„Hast du geträumt, du wärst dieser andere Sherlock Holmes?“, wechselte Mary geschickt das Thema und Sherlock fiel darauf herein. Seine Gedanken flogen regelrecht zu den Bildern mit John, doch eine Erklärung für alles fehlte ihm beim Betrachten. Aber vielleicht könnte Mary ihm ja helfen?

„Ja, ich war Sherlock, der Consulting Detective. Ich hatte Streit mit John und habe ihn gebeten auszuziehen. Obwohl ich …“  
Sherlock spürte erneut den Pulsschlag Johns unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Das Leben seines Freundes, was unter seiner Haut dahin hetzte, auf der Suche nach Abenteuern und Grenzen. Er hob die Hand aus dem Wasser und besah sich seine Fingerspitzen, an denen der Schaum herunter lief.  
„Hat er dir immer noch nicht verziehen, dass du ihm deinen Tod vorspielen musstest?“, fragte Mary behutsam nach.  
„Doch, doch. Das hat er. Aber er ist unglücklich, so wie es ist. Wir können keine Fälle mehr lösen, sitzen nur tatenlos zusammen herum, gehen uns auf die Nerven und ich habe Angst, dass wir anfangen uns zu hassen. Obwohl ich ihn …“  
Wieder brach Sherlock ab und ließ sich in der Wanne einfach nach unten rutschen, bis sein Kopf unter Wasser war. Dort blieb er, solange er die Luft anhalten konnte, dann kam er wieder prustend nach oben. Mary saß immer noch da und sagte nur:  
„Obwohl du ihn …?“  
„Obwohl ich ihn doch liebe.“, beendete Sherlock schwerfällig den Satz und er hörte sich dabei so an, als wenn er noch über diese Unwahrscheinlichkeit nachdachte, während er sie aussprach.  
„Ja, das tust du.“ Mary hörte sich so sicher an, dass Sherlock verdutzt nach hinten sah. Sie saß auf dem Wannenrand und lächelte ihn einfühlsam an.

„Du solltest aus der Wanne raus, sonst schrumpelst du zusammen wie eine Rosine.“ Sie errötete leicht und lachte leise, Sherlock jedoch sah sie irgendwie verwirrt an.  
„Hast du es John jemals gesagt? Dass du ihn liebst?“ Sie hielt ihm einen Bademantel hin und Sherlock stieg brav aus der Wanne, ohne sich weiter Gedanken um seine Nacktheit zu machen.  
„Nein. Welchen Sinn sollte das haben? An der Situation ändert das nichts.“  
„Aber Sherlock …“ Mary schob ihn sanft ins andere Zimmer, zum Bett.  
„Das ist doch nicht der Sinn der Liebe!“  
„Nein?“, erwiderte er verdutzt, während er sich gehorsam aufs Bett setzte, damit Mary ihn kämmen konnte.  
„Nein, ich denke nicht. Aber schon die Gewissheit lässt einen Menschen viele Dinge leichter ertragen. Vielleicht will dir dein Traum sagen, dass du dich eigentlich gern öffnen möchtest. Du weißt, ich mag dich sehr und wenn du ein wenig zugänglicher wärst, dann würde dich Hamish und John auch mögen. Und du sie. Glaube mir.“

„Es ist kein Traum, Mary.“ Sherlock klang zögernd und nachdenklich.  
„Natürlich ist es ein Traum, Sherlock. Ich lag fast die ganze Nacht wach neben dir.“ Behutsam kämmte sie seine Haare nach hinten und aus einem Impuls heraus lehnte er sich einfach an sie.  
Er konnte genau ihr kurzes Zögern spüren, den Reflex ihm auszuweichen, doch sie blieb sitzen und gestattete Sherlock seinem Anlehnungsbedürfnis nachzukommen.  
„Wenn es doch echt ist? Was ist, wenn ich verrückt werde? Verrückter, als ihr mich sowieso schon wähnt?“  
„Aber Sherlock! Keiner hält dich für verrückt!“ Ihre Stimme sagte alles, denn Sherlock hatte Recht. Alle hielten ihn für merkwürdig und geistesgestört. Er lachte zynisch und fühlte sich einen winzigen Moment wie er selbst.  
Das allerdings, war schnell vorbei, als Mary ihre Hände in den Ausschnitt seines Bademantels schob.

„Würdest du dich untersuchen lassen? Für mich?“ Sie klang unsicher und ein wenig bettelnd, während ihre Hände über die Haut an seiner Brust strichen. Sherlock verlor das bisschen Aufmerksamkeit was er hatte und verfolgte nur ihre Hände, die sich immer weiter nach unten schoben.  
„Ja.“, sagte er schwach und wusste im Grunde gar nicht, was sie meinte. Nur ein dumpfes Gefühl blieb, was von seiner steigenden Erregung überlagert wurde.  
„Vielleicht gibt es eine Behandlungsmethode, die es einfacher machen würde, dass du mit uns zusammen wohnst?“  
„Ja.“, antwortete er rau und spürte nur dem Blut nach, was in seinen Lenden zusammenschoss.  
Entschlossen öffnete Mary den Gürtel des Bademantels und ließ Sherlock nackt und mit steifem Schwanz nach hinten auf das Bett sinken.  
„Du wirst dich später daran erinnern, was du mir versprochen hast, Sherlock, ja?!“, forderte Mary und kniete sich über ihn. Sherlock, dem es überall heiß war, nickte und krächzte ein weiteres „ja“.

Er traute kaum sich zu bewegen, als er den weichen Mund der Frau auf seinem Hals fühlte. In diesem Augenblick dachte er nicht mehr, aber in sich drin blieb die verstörende Emotion, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.  
Als sie ihre Lippen später um seine Erektion schloss, stöhnte er auf und drückte sich ihr entgegen. Alles ging viel zu schnell, denn mit keiner Faser seines Verstandes konnte er sich kontrollieren. Hemmungslos keuchte er seine Lust hinaus und war doch tatsächlich enttäuscht, als es nach wenigen Minuten vorbei war.

Er blieb liegen, wie er war, denn irgendwie konnte Sherlock nicht begreifen, was geschehen war. Es war wundervoll und doch nicht richtig. Oder warum weinte er jetzt?  
„Hey, sssssscht“ Mary hielt ihn fest und streichelte ihn, um ihn zu beruhigen.  
„Ich wollte dich nicht verwirren. Ich wollte … nur, dass du dich geliebt fühlst. Ich wollte dir Gewissheit geben. Du sollst wissen, dass wir dich in unserer Familie haben möchten. Wenn du dich in Behandlung begibst, wäre es für alle einfacher. Nicht wahr, Sherlock, du erinnerst dich an dein Versprechen von eben?“  
Sherlock hatte sich an Mary geklammert, als würde er ertrinken. Er nickt nur und fühlte der Erlösung, der Liebe und dem Schmerz in sich nach. Vielleicht stimmte es. Vielleicht war er einfach nur ein Idiot, der in eine psychiatrische Behandlung gehörte. Vielleicht hatte Mary recht und seine Träume von John Watson waren nichts weiter als Träume. Das hier war sein wirkliches Leben. Zumindest hatte es sich gerade ziemlich echt angefühlt. Herrlich real.

„Und?“, fragte Hamish Mary, als sie später zu ihm kam.  
Sie seufzte und sah ihren Mann dabei nicht an.   
„Es war anstrengend und jetzt brauche ICH ein Bad! Aber ja, er hat mir endlich versprochen sich untersuchen zu lassen. Doch Hamish … ich habe das nur getan, weil ich nicht möchte, dass du ihn mit deinen chemischen Bomben zu dröhnst, dass er nicht mal mehr seinen Namen weiß. Er ist verdammt noch mal ein Mensch. Was würde Mycroft zu deinem Vorhaben sagen?“  
„Für ihn war er eine Last, das weißt du!“  
Mary sah ihn traurig und resigniert an.  
„Warum bist du ihm gegenüber so herzlos? Hast du Angst, du könntest ihn lieben wie seinen Bruder?“  
„Das ist nicht wahr!“ Seine Stimme war laut und bestimmt und würde jedem verraten, dass das genau der wunde Punkt war. Mary wusste das, aber sie hatte keine Wahl.  
„Weißt du, manchmal denke ich, das Beste für Sherlock wäre, er würde sich endgültig in seine Fantasiewelt zurückziehen und für immer dort verschwinden. Denn da hat er die Chance auf Liebe und bedingungslose Hingabe. Du wirst ihn nie so lieben und akzeptieren können, wie er es verdienen würde und das nur, weil du ihn am Tod Mycrofts schuldig machst.  
Verzeih ihm Hamish. Ich bitte dich darum.“   
Noch eine Weile sah Mary ihren Mann an. Hamish starrte nur vor sich hin, war tief in Gedanken versunken und schenkte ihr keine Antwort.


	6. Chapter 6

Das Vibrieren seines Telefons brachte Sherlock zu sich. Er blickte auf den Bildschirm seines Computers und sah chemische Formeln, über die er gerade einen Artikel verfasste.  
Irritiert sah er zur Seite, griff dann aber mechanisch nach dem Handy und nahm ab.  
„Hat John sich die Wohnung angesehen? Gefällt sie ihm?“ Sherlock antwortete nicht gleich, denn er musste erst einmal sortieren, wer er war und wo er war.  
„Ich weiß nicht, er ist noch nicht zurück.“, sagte er emotionslos.  
„Melde dich, wenn du was weißt. Und Sherlock …“  
Dieser vermied es „was“ zu fragen, wie ein Idiot. Bei diesem selbstreflektierenden Gedanken keuchte er entsetzt.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, kam Mycrofts schnelle und berechtigte Frage.  
„Nein, ich verliere den Verstand.“, sagte Sherlock genauso schnell und ehrlich.  
„Na du weißt ja, wo ich dich unterbringen kann. Aber ich finde deinen Humor in dieser Situation sehr beachtlich. Sei vorsichtig und melde dich, wenn du was von John weißt.“   
Mycroft legte auf, ohne zu merken, dass Sherlock keinen Scherz gemacht hatte. Wie gelähmt sah er auf den Bildschirm und sah nichts von seinem Leben.

Nach dem letzten Streit waren er und John sich aus dem Weg gegangen, wechselten nicht mehr Worte als notwendig waren. Diese Tage, oder waren es nur Stunden? Kamen Sherlock wie im Traum vor und er wusste tatsächlich nicht mehr genau, was jetzt die Realität war.   
Aber er konnte und durfte nicht mit John darüber sprechen. Wie Mycroft auf seinen Hilferuf reagierte, hatte er ja eben gespürt. Auch John würde ihm nicht glauben. Er dachte an Molly in dieser Welt und brachte es einfach nicht über sich, sich vorzustellen, was sie in seinem Traum getan hatte.  
Zum Glück hört er die Haustür und kurz darauf Johns Schritte. Sie hörten sich an wie das Gesicht, was er gleich zu sehen bekommen würde. Niedergeschlagen und doch wütend.   
John wollte vorbei gehen, nach oben in sein Zimmer, doch Sherlock rief ihn.

„John?!“ er hörte dessen Zögern und fühlte fast das Nachgeben seines Freundes am eigenen Leib.  
„Sherlock?“, kam John, tief Luft holend in den Raum.  
„Hast du die Wohnung gesehen? Nimmst du sie?“  
John blieb stumm und Sherlock drehte sich nicht zu seinem Freund herum. Seine Augen weilten weiterhin auf dem Bildschirm aber er sah nichts.  
„Ich verfluche den Tag, an dem du mich hier hast einziehen lassen.“, hörte Sherlock Johns leise Stimme und wusste, dass nun doch passierte, vor dem er so sehr Angst hatte. John begann ihn zu hassen und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er schluckte gequält und fühlte das schmerzhafte Klopfen seines Herzens.  
„Nimmst du die Wohnung?“  
Sein Freund würde nicht gehen, wenn er ihn liebenswürdig und verständig behandeln würde. Dann würde John hier wohnen bleiben, würde ihm beim Sterben zusehen. Schön langsam und leidvoll. Auf Raten, Tag für Tag. Und wenn Sherlock in seinen letzten, qualvollen Zügen liegen würde, würde John ihn endgültig hassen.  
Er musste weg hier, weg von einem sterbenden Helden, weg von Sherlock und der Düsternis.  
John musste leben, glücklich sein. John musste diese verfluchte Wohnung nehmen!

Einen Moment hatte Sherlock das Gefühl im Nacken, dass ihn John entweder schlagen wollte oder dass er ihn küssen wollte. Er sehnte sich plötzlich so brennend nach einer Berührung seines Freundes, dass ein Geräusch seiner Kehle entfloh, das sich doch tatsächlich nach einem Schluchzer anhörte. Er ließ dem schnell ein Räuspern folgen, damit es sich für John nicht so anhören würde, als würde er gleich weinen.  
„Warum bist …“, begann John, doch Sherlock unterbrach ihn unhöflich.  
„Warum bin ich zurück gekommen? Lass es gut sein, John. Wenn du die Wohnung nicht möchtest, nimmst du einen andere. In zwei Tagen bist du ausgezogen.“  
Er hörte Johns Schnaufen, hörte seine wütenden Schritte auf der Treppe und gleich danach das Knallen der Tür.  
Ein kaltes Zittern lief unwillkürlich durch seinen Körper und einen erschreckenden Moment lang wünschte er sich, die Welt, in die er momentan flüchtete, wäre echt und er könnte für immer dort sein.  
Dort war er zwar nur ein Trottel, trotzdem liebte ihn eine Person. Mary. Alles war weniger kompliziert, nur dumpf und überschaubar.

Wenige Minuten später kam eine SMS:  
„Ich nehme die Wohnung.“  
„Gut, gut …“, flüsterte Sherlock und hört das Beben in seiner Stimme.  
„Er nimmt sie.“, schrieb er Mycroft und nahm nicht ab, als dieser anrief. Gefühlte Stunden starrte er auf seinen Artikel, ohne etwas zu schreiben oder zu lesen.  
Was geschah mit ihm? Fragte sich Sherlock wieder und wieder. Alle mögliche Theorie nahm er auseinander.   
War er doch tot und das war das Leben nach dem Tod? Ein Wandeln zwischen den Welten? Eine schlimmer als die andere?  
Waren es Drogen? Nahm er aus Versehen irgendwelche Drogen? Das war nicht ausgeschlossen und diese Theorie ließ ihn aktiv werden. Er nahm Proben von allen möglichen Dingen, die er täglich benutzte. Mycroft hatte ihn ja gewarnt. Nur, weil James Moriarty tot war, hieße das nicht, sein Spinnennetz war es auch. Jim hatte ganz sicher vorgesorgt, um Sherlock auch nach seinem Ableben das Leben weiterhin zur Hölle zu machen. Wenn Moriarty wirklich dafür verantwortlich war, dann gelang es ihm vorzüglich, dachte Sherlock zynisch.  
Die Möglichkeit, dass er wirklich verrückt wurde, hätte er am liebsten komplett ausgeschlossen, wusste jedoch, dass er das nicht konnte. Auch diese Lösung war möglich. Darüber hinaus hatte er mal in einem Fachartikel gelesen, dass ein permanentes Verdrängen von Gefühlen zur Überlastung bestimmter Gehirnregionen führen kann, die dann Halluzinationen, Wahnvorstellungen und Angstzustände auslösen kann, weiterhin Psychosen bis hin zur Schizophrenie. 

Lieber jedoch, widmete sich der Detective der Theorie, Jim Moriarty wäre post mortem an seinem Zustand schuldig. Allerdings würde er Molly Hoopers Labor benutzen müssen und das wiederum verursachte ihm ein ungutes Gefühl.  
Als er gerade auf dem Sofa nach Haaren von John suchte, um sie gleich mit zu testen, merkte er, wie müde er war. Wenn er sich eine Stunde hinlegen würde … er tat es einfach und schlief sofort ein.

Er schlug die Augen auf und sah weder den Bezug der Couch vor sich, noch sah er in den Raum. Sherlock sah etwas Weißes und wurde panisch, weil er glaubte, schon wieder bei Mary und Hamish und John zu sein. Aber er sah, dass er in seinem eigenen Bad in der leeren Badewanne lag.  
Was tat er hier?   
Er sah sich an und holte erleichtert Luft. Alles sah aus wie immer. Trotzdem sprang er auf, sah im Wohnzimmer sein Handy liegen und griff danach. Die letzte Nachricht war von der Mailbox, dass Mycroft noch ein paarmal angerufen hatte. Sherlock las Johns SMS erneut.   
Er würde also tatsächlich ausziehen. Als es im Hausflur polterte, fuhr Sherlock alarmiert zusammen. Gleich darauf sah er John eine Kiste herunter tragen und sah ihm stumm dabei zu. John hatte es plötzlich eilig auszuziehen und er konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Ihn selbst schmerzte ja schon jeder Blick in Johns Gesicht. Wie ging es da seinem Freund, der bei Weitem sensibler war, wenn er auch vermutlich nur Freundschaft für ihn empfand. John würde einen Teil von seinem Herz mitnehmen, stellte Sherlock sachlich fest, als er Johns Augen begegnete, der wieder die Treppe nach oben kam, um eine weitere Kiste nach unten zu schleppen.  
John nahm nicht gleich den Blick von ihm, als er an ihm vorbei lief und einen winzigen Augenblick lang wünschte sich Sherlock Holmes er wäre wie andere Menschen.

So einfach und banal, dass er seinen Freund nun am Arm packen könnte, ihn an sich ziehen könnte, ihn küssen könnte und ihm sagen könnte, wie sehr er ihn liebte und brauchte.  
Aber das war er nicht und so ging der Moment mit John vorbei, der geräuschvoll die Treppe nach oben stapfte.  
Sherlock ging zurück in den Raum und schloss die Tür zum Treppenhaus.  
„Es tut mir leid, John Watson. Eines Tages wirst du meine Entscheidung vielleicht verstehen und mir verzeihen können.“, flüsterte er und machte sich daran seine Sachen für das Labor zusammen zu packen.  
Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass es so enden würde, wäre er nicht zurück gekommen. Dann wäre er tatsächlich vom Dach gesprungen, denn das, was er erlebte, war schlimmer als alles vorher.  
Vorher waren John und er ein Paar, wenn auch nicht das, was alles dachte. Sie waren Freunde.  
Jetzt begann John ihn zu hassen. Es war der unvermeidliche Laufe der Dinge, wenn sich etwas ändert, über das man keine Kontrolle hat.  
Wäre er doch nie zurück gekommen. Er würde mit Mary darüber sprechen müssen. Dieser letzte Gedanken erschreckte Sherlock allerdings so sehr, dass er sich bestürzt die Hände vor das Gesicht legte.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden bei Molly Hooper waren auf eine ganz unerträgliche Weise beschwerlich. Molly war wie immer und Sherlock hatte große Mühe einigermaßen höflich zu bleiben. Schließlich wollte er ja ein paar Gefallen von ihr. Alle Ergebnisse konnte er leider auch nicht gleich mitnehmen. Einige Untersuchungen würden mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Molly versprach, sich gleich bei ihm zu melden, wenn sie etwas hatte.  
Alle anderen Ergebnisse waren negativ und völlig normal.  
Am meisten verstörte Sherlock der heftige Wunsch sich in Marys Arme zu verkriechen und sie um sich zu spüren. Er sehnt sich danach, dass sie ihn auffing und liebte. Dass sie ihn dabei behandelte wie ein Kind, war ihm egal. Er wollte sie riechen und spüren. Dieses absurde und sehr widersprüchliche Bedürfnis verstörte ihn ziemlich. Dass sein Körper auch nichts dagegen hätte, merkte er, als er durch das Krankhaus in Richtung Ausgang lief.  
Er kam an einem offenen Raum vorbei, der abgedunkelt war. Den Grund, warum er da hinein sah, hätte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen können. Aber Sherlock tat es. Keiner war im Raum und er beschloss sich für fünf Minuten auf das Bett zu legen. So müde war er, dass er einfach tun musste, was sein Körper wollte.


	7. Chapter 7

Als Sherlock erneut erwachte, wähnte er sich in der Bakerstreet, doch schon nach dem ersten Drehen des Kopfes, merkte er, dass dem nicht so war. Alles war grell weiß und kühl, so dass er seinen Augen wieder kurzweilig schloss.  
Seine Handgelenke waren mit Lederriemen fixiert und eine weiche Hand, die herrlich duftete, lag auf seiner Stirn.

„Du musst still halten, ich bitte dich, Sherlock!“   
Es war Mary und er drehte den Kopf in Richtung ihrer Stimme.  
Mary stand schräg hinter ihm und sah ihn ernst an. Neben ihm standen zwei Typen in weißen Kitteln, offenbar Ärzte. Eine andere Frau versuchte ihm eine Nadel in den Arm zu stechen.  
„Sie wollen nur ein paar Tropfen Blut.“, sagte Mary wieder und hockte sich neben ihn, so, dass ihr Gesicht fast neben seinem war.  
„Nur ein paar Minuten still liegen, ja?! Dann werde ich ganz lieb zu dir sein, Sherlock. Tu es für mich.“  
„Aber ich …“  
Er kämpft dagegen, dass sein Körper sich bewegen wollte und schaffte es erst, als er Marys Lippen auf seiner Stirn fühlte. Es waren sehr qualvolle 2 oder 3 Minuten, in denen Sherlock den heftigen Reflex in sich unterdrücken musste, sich zu wehren.  
Seine Fußgelenke waren in ähnlicher Weise an das Bett gefesselt, wie seine Arme. Mit starken Lederriemen. Er wusste genau, wo er war. Wusste aber weder, wie er da hingekommen war, noch wie das geschehen war.

„Was ist denn passiert?“, fragte er schwach in Marys Richtung. Die war wieder aufgestanden, hatte aber weiter die Hand auf seiner warmen Stirn.  
„Sedieren!“, befahl der kleinere Arzt unfreundlich der Schwester, nachdem sie mit dem Blutabnehmen fertig war und verließ kommentarlos den Raum.  
„Wenn er unten ist, können Sie ihn in sein Zimmer begleiten.“, sagte nun der andere Arzt, ein wenig liebenswürdiger zu der Schwester und wandte sich dann an Mary.  
„Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis alles ausgewertet ist. Für ein oder zwei Tage muss er hier bleiben. Ich werde mich dann bei ihrem Mann melden, wenn wir eine genaue Diagnose haben. Möchten Sie Mister Holmes in sein Zimmer begleiten?“  
Mary nickte schwach und Sherlock spürte die nächste Nadel, direkt in seinen Oberarm, tief in den Muskel. Er zuckte zusammen und versuchte wieder sich aus seinen Fesseln zu winden.  
„Wiedersehen, Mrs. Moriarty.“, sagte der Arzt und verließ auch den Raum. 

Sherlock fuhr erneut zusammen und ein derart heftiger Schock machte sich bei dem Namen Moriarty in seinem Körper breit, dass er begann zu zittern. Doch als er seinen entsetzen Blick zu Mary schicken wollte, merkte er, wie das Beruhigungsmittel zu wirken begann. Seine Augenbewegungen wurden langsam, seine Muskeln wurden schlaff und seine Gedanken verblassten. Er fühlte sich weich und warm, als würde er auf einer rosa Wolke schweben.  
Begeistert sah er den Deckenlampen zu, die an ihm vorbei rasten, als er zu seinem Zimmer gefahren wurde. Als die Schwester die Tür aufstieß, stieß sich auch Sherlock ab und sprang von seiner rosa Wolke in ein so grelles Licht, dass er die Augen schließen musste.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, lag er auf einem Bett, konnte Arme und Beine bewegen und sah in Marys schlafendes Gesicht, neben ihm.  
Sein Drang, sie zu küssen, wurde immer stärker und dann tat er es einfach. Ganz sanft küsste er ihre Wange und sie war sofort wach.  
„Hey …“ Sie klang verschlafen und rückte ein wenig von ihm ab.  
„Du bist wach …“, fügte sie sinnloserweise an.  
Sherlock antwortete jedoch nicht, sondern versuchte sie weiter zu küssen. Diesmal versuchte er ihre Lippen zu berühren, doch Mary wich wieder ein wenig zurück und setzte sich im Bett auf.  
„Wie geht es dir, Sherlock?“, fragte sie ihn nun ganz ernsthaft und er ließ sich unzufrieden nach hinten aufs Bett fallen.  
„Ist das die Untersuchung von der du sprachst?“, erwiderter er, ohne ihre Frage zu beantworten. Er klang enttäuscht und war es auch – in jeder Hinsicht.  
„Es tut mir …“  
„Sie haben mich festgebunden!“, unterbrach Sherlock sie anklagend.  
„Ich weiß, du warst nicht sehr kooperativ und hast getobt und …“  
„An Armen und Beinen! Wie einen Irren!“  
Er redete einfach weiter, als wenn sie ihm nicht antworten würde.  
„Es tut mir leid. Aber wir müssen wissen, was mit dir ist, damit ich dich wieder mit nach Hause nehmen kann.“ Dabei machte Mary ein merkwürdiges Gesicht und Sherlock kam einfach nicht dahinter, was ihr Gesichtsausdruck bedeuten sollte. Deshalb starrte er sie auch nur mürrisch mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an, sah dann aber lieber an die Decke.  
„Ich bin in einer psychiatrischen Anstalt, Mary.“, sagte er vorwurfsvoll wie ein Kind, das feststellt, dass keine Süßigkeiten in der Schultüte sind, sondern nur Stifte und Radiergummis.  
„Sherlock …“  
Sie legte sich wieder neben ihn und streichelte sein Gesicht.  
„Wir waren uns doch einig, dass irgendwas mit dir nicht stimmt. Wir suchen eine Behandlung, ein Medikament, damit du bei uns leben kannst. Sonst geht das nicht. Wir hatten darüber gesprochen und du hast mir versprochen, dass du dich untersuchen lässt. Deshalb bin ich mit dir hier und …“  
„Und wenn sie mich nicht mehr gehen lassen?“  
Er klang schwach, traurig und ängstlich.  
„Das wird nicht passieren.“, entgegnete Mary und vermutlich hätte jeder Hamster in ihrer Stimme die Zweifel heraus gehört.  
Wenn Sherlock sie auch gehört hatte, sagte er jedenfalls nichts, sondern sah nur weiterhin unbeweglich an die Decke.

„Und wenn das hier nicht mein echtes Leben ist?“  
„Ach Sherlock …! Glaubst du wirklich, du bist dieser Consulting Detective und hast einen Freund namens John Watson, mit dem du Kriminalfälle löst?“  
Mary klang einfühlsam und redete mit ihm, als wäre er 5 Jahre alt.  
„Und wenn es so ist? Wenn das hier nur ein Traum ist? Oder ein … eine … ich weiß nicht … andere Welt, andere Realität?“ Er klang nun ziemlich verwirrt und haltlos und Mary rutschte weiter an ihn heran.  
„Das glaube ich nicht, Sherlock. Denn ich fühle mich ziemlich echt. Gib‘ mir deine Hand, ja? Gib sie mir!“ Sie griff nach seiner linken Hand, die er schwerfällig gehoben hatte. Das Beruhigungsmittel steckte ihm noch in den Knochen. Mary nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf ihre Brust.  
„Fühlt es sich echt an?“  
Endlich sah Sherlock sie an und er nickte nur wortlos.  
„Möchtest du, dass ich dir die Geschichte von John und Sherlock weitererzähle?“, fragte sie liebevoll und schob seine Hand nicht weg, die nun über ihre Brust strich. Wieder nickte er, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Sherlock Holmes und John Watson lösten also zusammen knifflige Kriminalfälle. Sie bestanden viele Abenteuer, klärten Verbrechen auf und überführten die Täter. Die beiden Männer retteten viele Menschen und taten Gutes. Zumindest war das Johns Absicht. Sherlock tat all das nur, weil er den Mann, mit dem er jeden Tag zusammen war, liebte.   
Es war nicht nur sein einziger und bester Freund, es war auch die Liebe seines Lebens. Doch das wusste er nicht, weil er es sich selbst verbot über Gefühle nachzudenken oder sie zu fühlen.  
Dann erschien der böseste Bösewicht von allen auf der Bildfläche und forderte Sherlock Holmes heraus. Er wollte einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod und Sherlock stimmte zu.  
Er hätte niemals „nein“ sagen können, denn dafür war er doch auf der Welt. John Watson hatte ihn zu einem guten Menschen gemacht, damit der das Böse bekämpfen sollte. Und Jim war das Böse und das musste sterben. Es war reine Logik, nicht mehr. Wenn Sherlock gewusst hätte, dass er damit noch viel mehr töten würde, als nur das Böse, hätte er es sich vielleicht anders überlegt.  
Aber er sah nur das Offensichtliche. Dabei war er es, der John immer und immer wieder eingeschärft hat, nicht nur das Ganze sondern die Details zu sehen.   
In diesem Moment aber, übersah er etwas sehr wichtiges.

Er kämpfte mit Jim und immer wieder, in jeder einzelnen Runde, war er sich sicher gewinnen zu können. Alles hatte er durchdacht und bis ins Letzte geplant. Sherlock konnte nicht verlieren, denn das Gute gewann doch immer.  
Schließlich läutete der Gong für die letzte Runde und Sherlocks Herz schmerzte sehr. Aber darauf hatte er nie Rücksicht genommen und würde es nun auch nicht tun.  
Beide Männer rangen um den Sieg und Jim starb schließlich. Aber damit war das Problem nicht gelöst. Sherlock musste einsehen, dass er seinen Freund John nur retten könnte, wenn er weggehen würde. Sterben müsste er nicht, aber für alle anderen würde es so aussehen müssen. Er verabschiedete sich von John und seine Tränen waren echt und heiß. Dann sprang er vom Dach in den vermeintlichen Tod. Vor den entsetzen Augen seines Freundes, den er doch liebte.  
Johns Herz zerbrach in tausend Teile und wenn du jetzt glaubst, dass es das Ende ist, muss ich dich enttäuschen.  
Denn John ….“

 

Marys Telefon klingelte und sie ging hastig ran:  
„Nein Hamish. Ihm geht’s gut. Ich wollte nur warten, bis er wach ist…  
Dr. Adams ruft dich an, wenn er genaueres …  
Ja, du hast recht. Das sage ich ihm …!  
Ich weiß … ich bin gleich da.   
Bye!“  
„Sherlock, es tut mir leid. Ich muss jetzt leider gehen. Du wirst heute Nacht hier bleiben müssen. Morgen besuche ich dich und wenn alles gut ist, nehme ich dich mit nach Hause, ja?“  
Mary küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Wange und er hielt sie am Arm fest.  
„Was ist mit John?“  
„Ich verspreche dir, ich erzähle dir die Geschichte bald weiter. Sei geduldig, ja?“  
Sie klopfte kurz an die Tür und jemand ließ sie heraus. Dann hörte man einen Riegel und Sherlock wusste, dass er eingesperrt war.

Er hörte aber noch, wie ein Arzt mit Mary vor seiner Zimmertür sprach. Und was er da vernahm, ließ ihn wie gelähmt im Bett liegen bleiben.  
„ …erste Ergebnisse. Es sieht nicht so gut aus. Die Wahnvorstellungen an sich ….  
Schizophrenie … es tut mir leid, …, ein paar Tage … vielleicht länger.  
Natürlich gern.“  
Marys Antworten hörte er nicht, sie müssen so leise gewesen sein und unwillkürlich stellte er sich ihr bekümmertes Gesicht dabei vor.  
War das wahr? Litt er unter Schizophrenie? Irgendwie fand er es gar nicht mehr so ausgeschlossen. Es würde einige Dinge erklären. Leider machten ihn diese Sedativa immer noch so müde, dass er wegdämmerte, ohne zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen.


	8. Chapter 8

„Hier endet die Geschichte also …“, flüsterte Sherlock und wusste nicht gleich, wo er sich befand. Es war dunkel und der Raum, in dem er in einer Ecke hockte wie ein Kind, welches Angst vor bösen Geistern hatte, war leer. Leer bis auf den großen Wandschrank, in dem John seine Kleidung hatte und der vorher schon in diesem Zimmer gestanden hatte.  
Er war also in John Watsons leer geräumtem Zimmer.  
„Ein endgültiger Abschied, oder John?“, redete Sherlock leise weiter, obwohl Selbstgespräche gar nicht so seine Art waren. Aber irgendwie hatte er das Bedürfnis John noch etwas zu sagen, auch wenn es nur die Reste seines Geistes waren, die ihn vielleicht hörten. Vielleicht auch nicht. Mit heißerer Stimme sprach er wie unter Zwang weiter:  
„Ich kenne mich und ich kenne dich. Da gibt es nichts mehr, was wir tun können. Wir müssen der Tatsache ins Auge sehen. Dieses Mal ist es wirklich vorbei. Etwas zu beenden ist niemals leicht. Wer weiß das besser als ich? Aber du musstest gehen, John. Mich verlassen, um zu leben.  
Die Erinnerungen an gute und schlechte Tage werden mich immer begleiten.“

Seine Situation empfand Sherlock als so grauenhaft, dass er sich die Haare raufte. Doch ein leiser Zweifel in ihm wurde immer lauter. Und wenn es doch eine Chance gab, dass ihn jemand verstehen konnte? Wenn John die Wahrheit besser sah als er im Moment?  
War es nicht einen letzten Versuch wert? Sollte er diesem Leben nicht eine allerletzte Chance geben?  
So unwahrscheinlich und abwegig es auch war.

Sherlock Holmes gefiel nicht, was er tun wollte. Er wollte es nicht tun und würde es doch tun. Allein aufgrund eines Gefühls. So hätte er sich vor ein paar Jahren niemals verhalten. Aber nicht nur die Zeiten ändern sich.  
Mit ungeordneten Gedanken, wirren Haaren und nervösem Körper machte sich der Detective auf den Weg zu John Watsons neuer Wohnung. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, falls John nicht zu Hause war. Er musste da sein, denn er musste mit ihm reden. Dabei fiel Sherlock nicht auf, wie egoistisch und selbstsüchtig er dachte.  
Entschlossen drückte er auf den Klingelknopf und spürte sein Herz hart in der Brust schlagen. Dieses klopfende Gefühl verwirrte ihn mehr als alles andere. Still verfluchte er es und wartete.   
Endlich hörte er Johns Schritte und widerwillig ließ er die Erleichterung zu, die ihn überkam.

„Sherlock?“  
„John! Darf ich rein kommen?“  
Verdattert trat sein Freund zurück und ließ ihn in die Wohnung. Es war ein kleines aber nettes Apartment. Mycroft hatte einen guten Blick für so etwas, das musste Sherlock ihm lassen. Ein paar wenige Kisten standen im Flur, ansonsten waren die zwei Räum nackt. In einem stand allerdings ein kleines, schwarzes Sofa, das Sherlock nicht kannte. John zeigte dahin:  
„Setz dich doch.“   
Seine Stimme hörte sich exakt so ein, wie er schaute: verwundert und neugierig aber auch auf der Hut und sehr distanziert.  
Sherlock hatte beschlossen die Tatsachen auf den Tisch zu legen. John setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn abwartend an. Die Spannung aufgrund der ganzen Situation war überdeutlich zu spüren und selbst Sherlock konnte seine aufsteigende Unruhe kaum noch bändigen.

„Ich glaube, ich verliere den Verstand.“, sagte er deshalb schnell, ehe er es sich anders überlegen würde.  
„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte John natürlich nach. Er klang unsicher, hilfsbereit aber auch weiterhin argwöhnisch.  
„Ich habe Wahnvorstellungen. Davon, dass ich in einer anderen Welt lebe. Dort gibt es dich nur in meiner Fantasie. Nein, das stimmt so nicht. Dort gibt es dich auch, als Ehemann von einer Mary, die aussieht wie Molly Hooper und als Vater eines kleinen Jungen mit dem Namen John. Der Ehemann sieht aus wie du. Aber ich mag ihn nicht und den Kleinen mag ich eigentlich auch nicht. Du existierst dort allerdings nur in meinem Kopf, in meiner Vorstellung und …“

„Warte!“, unterbrach ihn John mit einem scharfen Ton.  
„Ist das ein Trick? Tut mir leid, Sherlock, dass ich so misstrauisch bin. Aber irgendwie komme ich mir gerade ein wenig veralbert vor. Was genau ist deine Absicht?“   
Johns Verwirrung war nachvollziehbar, denn erst hatte der Detective ihn zum Auszug gezwungen, nun kam er mit einem überaus merkwürdigen Anliegen zu ihm.  
Eigentlich wäre das nun der Zeitpunkt für Sherlock aufzustehen und enttäuscht die Wohnung zu verlassen. Aber da Johns Gesicht nicht mit seinen, doch so abweisenden Worten übereinstimmte, blieb Sherlock sitzen und sagte dann leise:  
„Es ist mein Ernst, John. In dieser anderen Welt bin ich ein kompletter, triebgesteuerter Idiot, der in diese Mary verliebt ist. Im Moment bin ich in einer Psychiatrie und so wie es aussieht, werde ich dort den Rest meines Lebens verbringen. Ich habe Flashbacks, Halluzinationen, was weiß ich … Sie sind sehr real, werden immer intensiver, kommen häufiger und ich finde mich an Orten wieder, von denen ich nicht weiß, wie ich dahin gekommen bin.  
Das Gefühl, dass ich irgendwann in dieser anderen Realität bleibe, hängt mir noch lange nach und ich befürchte, dass dieses Ereignis irgendwann eintritt. Ich werde verrückt, John. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum das plötzlich so ist und was die Ursache ist ….“  
Sherlock brach ab, denn sein Ton klang in seinen Ohren so grauenhaft jammernd, dass er sich selbst nicht ertragen konnte. Einen Moment lang, fragte er sich, was er von John eigentlich erwartete. Er war zwar Arzt aber kein Psychiater. Das einzige, was John tun konnte, und offensichtlich war er deshalb insgeheim da, war, ein Freund für ihn zu sein.

Mit offenem Mund sah ihn John an. Dann runzelte er die Brauen und legte seine Hand an Sherlocks Gesicht.  
„Fieber hast du nicht. Hast du mit irgendwelchen Stoffen Versuche gemacht? Irgendwelchen anderen Blödsinn gemacht, von dem ich sonst nichts wissen darf? Drogen aus Langeweile? Fragwürdige Experimente?“ Seine Fragen waren ernst und Sherlock antwortete wahrheitsgemäß.  
„Nein. Nichts davon. Ich bin alles durchgegangen. Alles! Ich finde keinen verfluchten Anhaltspunkt.“  
„Moriartys Erbe?“, fragte John vorsichtig und Sherlock nickt schwach.  
„Könnte sein. Aber wie? Wie verdammt?“

Er brach ab und legte die Hände ganz typisch zusammen und presste seinen Mund dann oben an die Fingerspitzen, bevor er ziemlich resigniert weitersprach.  
„Leider befürchte ich eher, dass es … dass ich wirklich verrückt werde, John!“  
Sherlock legte plötzlich recht unbeherrscht die Hände vor sein Gesicht. Dabei seufzte er gequält und verschwieg John absichtlich das Wissen, um die Gehirnforschung, die seine These bestätigen würde.  
„Nein, Sherlock. Du wirst nicht verrückt!“ Johns Ton war fest und nachdrücklich.  
„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?“  
John war ein paar viel zu lange Momente schweigsam, bis Sherlock ihn ansah. Der Arzt war blass und nachdenklich, versuchte aber gefasst und zuversichtlich drein zu schauen.  
„Um es ganz genau zu wissen müsste ich dich ausführlich untersuchen, Bluttests, EKG usw. … und du müsstest dich psychiatrischen Tests unterziehen, die ich nicht machen kann. Das weißt du.“  
„Nein. Bis auf die Aussetzer geht es mir … entsprechend gut. Keine Untersuchungen!“   
Sherlocks größte Sorge dabei war ein positives Resultat, eine Bestätigung seiner schlimmsten Annahme. Auch verschwieg er besser seine Müdigkeit, die Übelkeit und den trockenen Mund, sowie Kopfschmerzen, Magenkrämpfe, heftiges Frösteln und Panikattacken.   
„Das dachte ich mir.“ John seufzte ergeben und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf.  
„Aber ich denke trotzdem, dass du zwar hin und wieder seltsam bist, aber du bist eben Sherlock Holmes. Du bist vielleicht nicht wie andere Menschen aber ganz sicher nicht verrückt.“   
Es klang nicht allzu glaubwürdig und Sherlock lachte kurz und schmerzhaft auf. Immerhin tat John als ein Freund sein Bestes, um Sherlock aufzubauen und ihm Mut zu machen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dir erzählen, dass ich mit 11 Jahren für acht Wochen in einer geschlossenen Psychiatrie war, weil ich geglaubt habe, ein Superheld zu sein und mich dementsprechend verhalten habe?!“  
Sherlocks Stimme war leise und kratzig. Es fiel ihm sehr schwer das auszusprechen, denn bis auf Mycroft wusste davon keiner.  
„Meine Eltern haben mich einweisen lassen, nachdem ich den Direktor der Schule als Mörder der Schulschildkröte entlarvt hatte. Da ihn keiner verhaften wollte, habe ich das selbst in die Hand genommen. Das war aber nur das vorerst letzte Ereignis dieser Art. Dem sind viele andere voraus gegangen. Die meisten davon waren recht unerfreulich.  
In diesen acht Wochen haben sie versucht mich zu therapieren, haben mich unter Medikamente gesetzt und erst, als ich kooperativ und still war und nicht mehr davon gesprochen habe, Verbrechen lösen zu wollen, weil ich diese unglaublichen, kognitiven Fähigkeiten dazu hätte, haben sie mich nach Hause geschickt.“  
„Das … das tut mir sehr leid, Sherlock.“, erwiderte John mit belegter Stimme und bestürztem Gesicht.

„Was ist, wenn ich immer noch in dieser Psychiatrie bin und alles, was passiert, ist nicht real, sondern nur meine Wahnvorstellung? Was ist, wenn ich diese Klinik niemals wieder verlassen habe, John? Wenn ich noch immer dort bin und wenn sich mein Leben nur in meiner Fantasie abspielt?“  
„Sag das nicht!“, sagte John schnell und heftig. Er rückte näher an Sherlock heran und legte seinen Arm um dessen Schulter.  
„Du bist sehr real, Sherlock. So, wie ich es bin. Ich bin dein Freund und du bist ein einzigartiger Mensch mit außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten, der hin und wieder merkwürdig sein darf.“  
Sherlock, dem das Geständnis alle Energie aus dem Körper geraubt hatte, rutschte ein wenig an Johns Schulter nach unten und fand seinen Kopf auf dessen Beine wieder. John schob ihn nicht weg und sagte auch nichts dazu, sondern schob seine Hand nur in seine Haare und streichelte ihn liebevoll.  
„Wie kannst du nur denken, dass du nicht echt bist. Es ist ja nicht so, dass du mit wehendem Umhang umher fliegst oder zaubern kannst. Du benutzt nur deinen Kopf, ein wenig besser und schneller als alle anderen Menschen. Aber da ist ja nichts verwunderlich dran, es ist ja nur …“  
John brach ab, als er merkte, dass Sherlock eingeschlafen war.

„Oh mein Gott … „, flüsterte er kaum hörbar mit tränenerstickter Stimme.


	9. Chapter 9

Grün.  
Das war es, was Sherlock wahrnahm als er die Augen aufschlug. Eine saftige, grüne Wiese.  
Das Zweite, was er merkte, war: weich.  
Er lag mit dem Kopf auf weichen Beinen und als er hoch fuhr, sah er in Marys freundliches Gesicht. Dann sah er sich um und sah sich mit ihr auf einer Bank in einem Park sitzen.  
„Du bist eingeschlafen, Sherlock.“  
„Wo sind wir?“  
„Im Park der Klinik. Ich durfte dich mit raus nehmen. Wir haben ein wenig geredet und dann meintest du, du wärst so müde. Geht’s dir wieder besser?“  
„Ja.“, sagte er knapp und blieb mit seinem Blick an ihrem Mund hängen. Er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und überlegte angestrengt.  
„Wie lange bin ich schon hier …?“ Mary sah auf die Uhr.  
„Seit 34 Minuten. Warum? Möchtest du rein?“  
„ … in dieser …“  
Er sah sich um, sah auf das Gebäude in der Ferne, was irgendwann mal weiß war und ihm nun eine unheimliche Angst einjagte, die er sich nicht rational erklären konnte.  
„In dieser Klinik?“, vollendete er den Satz schwerfällig und eine dunkle Erinnerung huschte vorbei. Er sah sich selbst in der Ecke eines leeren, finsteren Raumes sitzen und weinen. Das Bild verschwand, das Gefühl blieb.  
„Erst ein paar Tage. Es kommt dir sicher länger vor, oder?“ Sherlock sah sie nicht an und verpasste so Marys mitfühlendes Gesicht.

„Ich habe mit John gesprochen.“, sagte er plötzlich ohne jeglichen Zusammenhang.  
„Was hat er gesagt?“ Mary hörte sich liebenswürdig an und so, als wenn es sie wirklich interessieren würde und so schaute er sie endlich wieder an und blieb erneut an ihrem roten Mund hängen. Aber nur für ein paar Momente, dann wanderte sein Blick weiter zu ihren Brüsten.  
„Er sagt, er wäre mein Freund, immer noch. Ich wäre etwas Besonderes und nicht ….“  
Sherlock brach ab und sah wieder in Marys Gesicht.  
„Ja, du darfst mich küssen.“, beantwortete sie lächelnd seine unausgesprochene Frage.  
„Ich …. wäre nicht verrückt, sagt John.“  
Vorsichtig legte er seine Lippen auf die der Frau neben ihm. Er wusste nicht genau, was er damit bezweckte. In diesem Moment wollte er nur wissen, wie es sich anfühlte. Ob es weich und nass war. Warm oder kühl und trocken.  
„John existiert doch nicht, Sherlock.“, flüsterte Mary und zog ihn ein wenig näher heran, bevor sie ihm mit ihren Lippen zeigte, was er tun musste, um all das wahrzunehmen, was er wissen wollte.   
Seine Augen schlossen sich von allein und er überließ sich ganz den Empfindungen seines Mundes. Es war wunderbar weich und warm, ein wenig feucht. Noch feuchter, wenn er seine Zunge benutzte. Ein kribbliges Gefühl entstand in seinem Bauch, welches noch stärker wurde, als Marys Zunge an seine stupste. Es war wie eine Spielaufforderung und Sherlock sagte begeistert ja.  
Das Spiel war neu und sehr aufregend und als sich Mary zurückzog, wollte Sherlock sie nicht gehen lassen. Dieses wunderbare Spiel hatte doch gerade erst angefangen, warum sollte es denn schon vorbei sein?  
Dann sah er seinen Kopf auf Johns Knien liegen, die Hand seines Freundes in seinen Haaren. Er zuckte zurück und sah Mary verstört an.  
„Lass uns ein Stückchen laufen, ja?“ Sie stand auf und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. Er nahm sie und zusammen liefen sie langsam und schweigsam durch den Park.  
„Ich möchte dir die Geschichte von Sherlock und John zu Ende erzählen. Bist du bereit?“  
Sherlock nickte und sah sie dabei nicht an.

„Nicht nur John Watsons Herz zerbrach in tausend Teile, auch sein Leben und alles was er war. Er wusste, dass es nie wieder werden würde wie früher. Nie wieder würde er glücklich sein können, denn immer würde etwas fehlen. Ihm würde Sherlock, sein Freund, fehlen.  
Und er vermisste ihn. Sehr! Drei Jahre lang. Lange Jahre, schwere und traurige Zeiten.  
Dann kam Sherlock wieder zurück. Inzwischen war die Gefahr nicht mehr so groß und Sherlock dachte, alles würde werden wie früher. Er würde wieder mit John Verbrecher jagen, Fälle lösen und sie würden wieder glücklich werden. Aber nicht nur John hatte sich in den Jahren seines Leidens verändert, auch Sherlock war nicht mehr derselbe Mensch.  
Er hatte inzwischen verstanden, dass er diesen John Watson aus tiefster Seele liebte und deshalb wollte er diesmal alles richtig machen. Die Zeit der Unbeschwertheit war vorbei. 

Natürlich war John zu Tode erschrocken, als er seinen Totgeglaubten Freund vor sich stehen sah. Es dauerte sehr lange, bis er begreifen konnte. Es dauerte noch länger, bis er ihm verzeihen konnte. Sherlock fiel das Warten schwer, denn Geduld war nie seine Stärke gewesen. Aber es schmerzte ihn auch John zu betrachten. Ein Stück in John war gestorben und damit auch ein Stück ihrer Vertrautheit und ihrer Verbundenheit. Sherlock fühlte die Distanz und die Zurückweisung seines Freundes.  
Noch dazu konnten sie ihr altes Leben nicht wieder aufnehmen, weil es noch viel zu gefährlich war.

Nichts war mehr, wie vorher.  
Sherlock war sehr unglücklich, weil John nicht mehr derselbe war. Gerade jetzt, wo er zu seiner Liebe stehen wollte, machte es ihm sein Freund unmöglich es zu zeigen oder zu sagen.  
Auch John Watson war unglücklich, weil nichts mehr war wie vorher. Der Arzt fühlte sich betrogen, um das Glück, was sie vorher zusammen hatten und um sein restliches Leben, was er hätte in berechtigter Trauer verbringen können. Jetzt hatte er nichts davon.  
John war aber auch unglücklich, weil es Sherlock war und weil er dachte, er ist daran schuld. Eine ganze Weile versuchten sie zu leben wie vorher aber mit jedem Tag wurde es schlimmer. Eines Tages beschloss Sherlock in weiser Voraussicht, dass er John erneut verlassen musste. Endgültig. Er konnte John nicht mehr geben, was dieser verdiente und brauchte. Damit sein Freund wieder glücklich sein konnte, beschloss Sherlock dessen Auszug. Das tat er auf seine rüde Art, damit John auch ja nicht auf die Idee kam, dass er es vielleicht nicht so meinen würde.  
Sein Plan funktionierte und …“

 

„Warte!“, unterbrach Sherlock Mary, die stockte.  
„Die Geschichte kommt mir bekannt vor. Woher hast du sie?“  
Mary wurde erst bleich, dann errötete sie und sah ihm nicht in die Augen. Erst als er sie grob am Arm packte und zwang stehen zu bleiben und ihn anzusehen, tat sie es.  
„Ich … habe sie aus dem kleinen Heftchen, welches in diesem Schuhkarton, zusammen mit dem Mikroskop lag. Ich wollte nicht … sie ist mir beim Aufräumen runtergefallen und …“  
„Habe ich die Geschichte aufgeschrieben?“  
„Ich denke ja, das hast du.“  
Verständnislos sah Sherlock sie an und ließ sie los.  
„Welches Heft, welcher Karton?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Sie war bei den Sachen, die Mycrofts Anwalt uns hat zustellen lassen, nach Mycs Tod. Nachdem er gestorben war, um …“  
„Um was …?“ Sherlocks Stimme klang immer noch, als wäre er in einer anderen Welt. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen bohrte er dann seinen Blick in Mary.  
„Um dich zu beschützen, Sherlock.“  
„Wie meinst du das? Was habe ich denn getan?“

Mary sah betreten zur Seite, nahm dann Sherlocks Hand und zog ihn durch ein uraltes Rhododendrongehölz. Sie kamen auf eine winzige Lichtung. Dort setzte sie sich hin und zog ihn mit nach unten. Mit leiser und behutsamer Stimme sprach sie dann weiter.  
„Du träumst nicht nur davon Sherlock Holmes mit Superkräften zu sein, du benimmst dich auch manchmal so. Eines Tages hast du einen Mann, einen Nachbarn von Mycroft, beschuldigt, jemand umgebracht zu haben. Du wolltest es beweisen, bist bei ihm eingebrochen, hast ihn beschattet und ihn ziemlich genervt. Irgendwie hast du wohl auch Beweise gefälscht und wolltest damit zur Polizei gehen …“  
Mary seufzte tief und holte ausgiebig Luft, während sie ununterbrochen Grashalme auszupfte. Sherlock sah sie wortlos mit großen Augen an. Sein Herz klopfte so schnell, dass er Angst hatte, es würde aus der Brust hüpfen. Seine Hände dagegen, waren kalt und taub. Das Blut in seinen Adern hingegen fühlte sich an wie Eiswasser und ließ ihn heftig frösteln.  
„Mycroft wollte alles wieder gerade biegen und ging mit dir zu diesem Mann, damit du dich bei ihm entschuldigen solltest. Aber du bist völlig ausgerastet, bist schließlich mit einem Messer auf ihn losgegangen, weil du der Meinung warst er würde dich umbringen wollen.  
Dein Bruder wollte dich aufhalten und fiel in dem Handgemenge mit James Moran und dir, in das Messer. Er starb noch in Morans Haus. Als irgendwann die Ambulanz auftauchte, hocktest du völlig verstört neben Mycroft, in dessen Blut. Moran war nicht auffindbar. Bis heute nicht.“  
„Vielleicht hatte ich recht und er war ein Mörder?“, sagte Sherlock sehr leise, wie zu sich selbst.   
Mary griff nach seiner Hand.   
„Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich habe dir geglaubt. Sonst keiner. Mein Mann, Hamish war der beste Freund von Mycroft und in seinen Augen hast du Schuld an dessen Tod. Und es ist vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, dass du dich nicht erinnern kannst.“  
„Es tut mir leid …“ Sherlock liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht, dabei konnte er sich gar nicht an Mycroft und das, was geschehen war erinnern. Marys Hand in seiner, tat ihm aber gut und schenkte ihm ein warmes Gefühl. Diese Empfindung fand ein Echo in ihm und machte daraus Johns Körper, der sich an seinen drückte und ihm Halt gab.  
„Das weiß ich doch.“, antwortete sie liebevoll und drückte ihn sanft nach hinten auf das Gras.

„Dr. Adams hat Medikamente für dich gefunden. Wenn du dich nicht mehr weigern würdest sie zu nehmen, könnte ich dich bald mit nach Hause nehmen. Dann wären wir eine kleine Familie. Du, ich, John und Hamish. Wir könnten Familienausflüge machen, zusammen essen und Fernsehen und alles, was man eben so macht, als Familie.   
Das würde dir doch gefallen, oder Sherlock?“  
„Ja.“, hauchte er schwach und drehte genießerisch seinen Kopf zur Seite, weil Mary begonnen hatte, mit ihren Lippen über seinen Hals zu küssen.  
„Warum tust du das …?“, keuchte er angestrengt, weil die Lust in ihm wuchs und seine gedankliche Aufmerksamkeit schwand.  
„Das tut man doch, wenn man sich liebt. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, nur die Gewissheit ist wichtig. Weil ich dich jetzt liebkose, weißt du doch, dass ich dich liebe. Ist es nicht so Sherlock?“  
Er sah sie zerstreut an und nickte willenlos, bevor er sie mit einem schnellen Ruck auf sich zog.  
Mary lächelte entzückt und kicherte nochmal, als Sherlock seine harte Männlichkeit an sie drückte.  
„Du willst also, dass ich dich mit nach Hause nehme? Verstehe ich das richtig?“  
„Ja.“, keuchte Sherlock erneut in ihren Ausschnitt. Sein Atem ging schon viel zu schnell und seine Hände hatten sich unter ihren Rock geschoben.  
„Aber dafür ….“ Marys Stimme war nun sehr ernst und so klar, dass Sherlock tatsächlich für einen Moment mit allem aufhörte und sie ansah:  
„Dafür musst du deinen imaginären John Watson los werden. Du musst jede Möglichkeit ausschließen rückfällig zu werden. Verstehst du, was ich dir sage, Sherlock?  
In dieser Welt gibt es keinen John Watson! Und hier wird es auch niemals einen geben! Du musst dich gegen deine Hirngespinste wehren! Das kannst du, ich weiß es.  
Du willst doch leben Sherlock?! Oder?“

„Was ….“ Seine Stimme war so heißer und bestürzt, dass ihm erst einmal der Ton weg blieb.  
„Was ist denn Leben, Mary?“  
Als Antwort küsste sie ihn, spielte mit ihm das Zungenspiel, was er so mochte. Mit keinem einzigen Gedanken hatte Sherlock je darüber nachgedacht, warum eine verheiratete, kluge und verantwortungsvolle Frau wie Mary solche Dinge mit ihm tat.   
Auch jetzt kam er nicht mehr zum nachdenken, denn Mary half ihm ihren Slip nach unten zu schieben. Dann setzte sie sich auf seine Erektion und lauschte seinem entzückten, hemmungslosen Stöhnen.

„Das Sherlock. Das ist das Leben …!“


	10. Chapter 10

Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall fiel Sherlock auf den Boden. Er war von Johns Sofa gestürzt, als er sich im Schlaf drehen wollte.  
„Ahh …“, schon merkte er Johns Hände an seinen Armen, die ihn hochzogen.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
„John?!“  
„Ja, ich bin‘s. Immer noch. Hast du dir weh getan?“  
Sherlock rieb sich die Schulter und sah seinen Freund nachdenklich an. Lag er eben nicht noch mit Mary auf der Wiese und liebte sie ihn eben nicht auf diese wunderschöne Art? Was hatte sie gesagt? Er konnte bei ihr bleiben, für immer. Dafür musste er nur …   
Dafür müsste er nur John los werden. Endgültig. 

Kraftlos und unschlüssig ließ sich Sherlock zurück auf das Sofa fallen.  
„Mir geht’s gut.“, antwortete er John und sah stur geradeaus. Der Doktor setzte sich neben ihn und schaute ihn unverwandt an.  
„Himmel, mit wem rede ich eigentlich?!“, flüsterte Sherlock plötzlich erschüttert und in der milden Hoffnung, allein, wenn er diesen Satz laut aussprach, würde die Gestalt neben ihm verschwinden.  
„Mit mir, Sherlock.“, entgegnete John ein wenig gekränkt, an seiner Seite und Sherlock fühlte, wie verspannt seine Muskeln waren, als er seinen Kopf drehte, um ihn anzusehen.  
„Dich gibt es doch gar nicht, John Watson. Wie kann ich da mit dir reden? Ich rede nur mit mir selbst. Herrgott! Es ist jämmerlich und … ja, wenn das nicht krank ist …!“ Sherlock lachte boshaft und sah nicht weg, als Johns Gesicht dessen Verletzung zeigte.  
„Du meinst, ich bin für dich nicht real? Jetzt, in diesem Augenblick? Wie kannst du … wie kannst du so etwas sagen?“ Johns Stimme war dunkel und zitterte ein wenig. Aber er sah Sherlock weiterhin an. Seine dunkelblauen Augen schimmerten feucht. Sherlock wendete seinen Blick weiterhin nicht ab, denn er sagte sich, dass er das Ende seines imaginären Freundes erbarmungslos anschauen müsste, um es zu glauben.  
„Gute Schlussfolgerung, mein Lieber. Wie kann ein so grauenhafter, schlechter Mensch, wie ich es bin, einen so guten Freund haben, wie du es bist? Findest du das nicht ein klein wenig merkwürdig? So gerecht und fair ist die Welt nicht. Und auch nicht so liebevoll und verständig. Da liegt der Fehler und wahrscheinlich bin ich wirklich dieser sabbernde Idiot. Warum mir das bisher noch nicht aufgefallen ist, dass die Logik solche Bündnisse schlicht und einfach unmöglich macht?!“  
Wieder lachte Sherlock ein kaltes, bitteres Lachen und John zuckte zusammen und wurde noch bleicher. 

„Du musst verschwinden, John Watson. Denn, dann kann ich bei Mary sein und …“  
„Und …?“ Johns Stimme war kaum zu hören. Mit kalter Hand griff er nach Sherlocks Hand, die auf seinem Knie lag. Der zog seine Hand nicht weg und wusste nicht, warum das so war.  
Stattdessen entwickelten seine Finger ein Eigenleben und verschränkten sich wie in Zeitlupe in die Finger seines Freundes. Geschockt sah er auf die Hände und die Falte einer Nasenwurzel war sehr tief. Eine Antwort gab er jedoch nicht.  
„Das willst du also? Du willst, dass es mich gar nicht gibt? Ist das deine Wunschrealität? Eine Welt ohne mich?“  
Johns Stimme war weich vor lauter Tränen, die ihm nun über das Gesicht liefen. Dabei blinzelte er nicht einmal. Sherlock sah hoch, sah ihm ins Gesicht und legte den Kopf schief. 

Warum tat es ihm so weh seinen Freund, den es doch gar nicht gab, so zu sehen? Tat er sich selbst damit leid? War es der Abschiedsschmerz von einer Idee? Der Abschiedsschmerz von einem Wunschtraum, einer unerfüllten Sehnsucht? Oder ließ er endlich irgendein Trauma los, an welches er sich nicht erinnern konnte? Mycrofts Tod und seine eigene Schuld daran?

Konnte man nicht auch zum Abschied Dinge tun, die man sonst nicht tat? Erst recht, wenn man es nicht mit realen Personen tat?  
Sherlock beugte sich zu John und legte seinen Mund fast liebevoll auf dessen Lippen, wobei er das Salz der Tränen schmeckte. Er küsste John so, wie es Mary ihm eben gezeigt hatte. Johns Körper war erst wie erstarrt. Dann jedoch schluchzte der Arzt auf und zog Sherlock so heftig an sich, dass der fast aufgesprungen wäre, vor lauter Überraschung.   
Johns Hände hatten sich aber so fest um seine Hüften gelegt, dass er blieb. Die Küsse von John waren anders als die von Mary. Sein Freund küsste viel nachdrücklicher, fordernder … Sherlock musste an jemanden denken, der vor die Wahl gestellte wird: ertrinken oder küssen. Verzweifelt und mit Leidenschaft. Seine Idee wollte also nicht so einfach sterben. „John“ klammerte sich an das Leben.

Die Lippen Johns waren nicht so weich und zärtlich, dafür spürte Sherlock unvermittelt etwas anderes, was ihn verwirrte. Er verspürte Echtheit und Aufrichtigkeit, so dass erneute Zweifel durch seine Gedanken rauschten.  
John hatte sich auf dem Sofa nach hinten gelehnt und Sherlock mitgezogen. Der lag nun auf dem Arzt und küsste ihn immer noch. Dabei sollte es doch nur ein kleiner Abschiedskuss werden, bevor er ihn zum Teufel schickte. Für immer und ewig.  
Stattdessen wurde sein Schwanz hart und verlangend und er konnte aus anderen Gründen gar nicht mehr aufstehen. Dazu gefiel ihm viel zu sehr, was er gerade tat. Ein untrügliches Zeichen, dass er wirklich Marys Idiot war, oder nicht?  
Johns leises Stöhnen in seinen Mund brachte ihn noch mehr durcheinander und erregte ihn so, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam. 

„John … ich …“ versuchte er sich aus dessen Armen zu befreien, landete mit dem Gesicht aber nur an seinem Hals.  
„Mach weiter, ich bitte dich …. Sherlock …“  
Sherlock fühlte sich so zerrissen. Er wollte doch weg. Er wollte doch, dass John verschwand. Aus seinem Kopf, seinem Herz, seiner verfluchten Fantasie!  
Seine Lust wurde unerträglich. Erst recht, als er unter seiner Hand, die ungefragt gewandert war, Johns ebenso harte Männlichkeit fühlte. Seine Zweifel waren da, genauso wie das Begehren in seinem Körper. Mit weichem Kopf entschied Sherlock schließlich, dass er zur Feier des Tages aus dem Abschiedskuss einen Abschiedssex machen könnte.

Dabei fragte er sich in einer hintersten Ecke seines Verstandes, wie er nur so primitive Gedanken haben konnte. Aber Johns Keuchen an seinem Gesicht, als er dessen Hose aufmachte und seine Hand hinein schob, ließ seine Gedanken verstummen. Und zwar sofort und absolut.  
Johns steife, warme Lust in seiner Hand brachte ihn seinem eigenen Verlangen so nahe, dass er erschrocken aufstöhnte. Alles, was Sherlock dann tat, war nicht allzu liebevoll.  
Er half seinem Freund ziemlich ungeduldig sich auszuziehen, während er das bei sich selbst tat. Mehr als einmal, fiel er dabei fast selbst von dem kleinen Sofa, so hektisch und unkoordiniert waren seine Bewegungen. Das Verlangen brannte einfach viel zu sehr in ihm, schon zu lang und zu heiß.

Irgendwann reichte es Sherlock, er keuchte eigentlich nur noch und seine Augen waren halb geschlossen, als er den nackten und so wunderbar warmen und begehrenswerten Körper seines Freundes nach unten auf den Boden zog. John kniete nun vor dem Sofa. Er sagte schon längst nichts mehr. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er ließ Sherlock alles mit sich tun, was der wollte.  
Sherlock drückte John nach vorn, dass er mit dem Oberkörper auf dem Sofa lag, dann rieb er sich von hinten nackt und keuchend an John.

„Verzeih mir …“, flüsterte er und hätte nicht sagen können, für was genau er Verzeihung erbat. Es waren so viele Dinge, die John ihm vergeben musste und das Schlimmste würde noch kommen.  
Dann sagt er nichts mehr. Nur seine Hand half seiner Erektion, die begierig Erlösung suchte, Johns Eingang zu finden. Wenn er Erfahrung gehabt hätte, wären seine Bewegungen vielleicht zielgerichteter und geschmeidiger gewesen. So aber, bewegte sich Sherlock deshalb langsam und vorsichtig, als würde er sich selbst dabei beobachten, aus reinem, wissenschaftlichem Interesse natürlich.   
John stöhnte unterdrückt und Sherlock antwortete mit einem Keuchen. Fasziniert sah er auf seinen Schwanz, der John so lustvoll stöhnen ließ. Als er in ihm war, konnte er nicht glauben, was er hier tat und was geschah. Seinen Körper interessierte die Verblüffung allerdings wenig und er bewegte sich ganz ohne einen willentlichen Befehl.  
Er hätte gern irgendwas wie „Oh Gott …“ gesagt, aber dazu war er nicht imstande. Alles in ihm stand unter einer Art Hochspannung und wenn sich ein Vogel auf die Leitung setzen würde, würde er explodieren, wie eine Atombombe.   
Mit einer extremen Willensanstrengung verbot er sich jede Bewegung, weil er nachdenken wollte, über das, was er tat und warum das nicht zu Mary passte.  
Doch John war der Vogel, der sagte:  
„Hör nicht auf… nicht jetzt …“  
Sherlocks Körper gehorchte Johns Worten. Und es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, in denen Johns Keuchen schneller wurde. Dann fühlte er, wie sich der Körper Johns verkrampfte und sich wieder entspannte, spürte die Bewegungen an seinem Schwanz und Sherlock selbst stöhnte seinen Höhepunkt ebenso hemmungslos hinaus, wie bei Mary.

Seine Arme zitterten immer noch, als er nach einer Zeit, die er nicht benennen konnte, sich neben John auf das Sofa setzte.  
Langsam aber sehr schmerzhaft kam sein Verstand zurück. Als er seinen Atem einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte, sah er zu John. Der hatte seinen Kopf auf die Lehne des Sofas gelegt und hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Sherlock war sich aber sicher, dass er nicht schlief.  
„Du musst aus meinem Leben verschwinden John. Für immer. Du bist für mich tot.“  
Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, seine Augen blickten kalt und seine Stimme war fast gleichgültig. Nur ein Rest Lust war heraus zu hören, wenn man genau lauschte.

Irgendwie kam ihm dummerweise in den Kopf, dass das doch eigentlich der Moment war, wo er John sagen musste, dass er ihn liebte. Aber halt, John war doch nicht real. Auch wenn sich das, was gerade geschehen war, äußerst real angefühlt hatte.  
Genauso so echt, wie Johns bestürztes Gesicht. Die Fassungslosigkeit verwandelte sich in einen so grauenhaften Schmerz, dass sich Sherlock so geschwind anzog, wie er es vermutlich vorher noch nie getan hatte.  
Er flüchtete aus dieser Wohnung, so schnell er konnte. John sagte kein Wort, sah ihm vermutlich nur noch geschockt nach.  
Das Schlimmste aber kam doch erst noch.


	11. Chapter 11

„Und, freust du dich?“  
„Was?“, fragte er irritiert und blickte in Marys Gesicht. Ihr langer Zopf schwang fröhlich hin und her. Dadurch wirkte nicht nur ihr hübsches Gesicht glücklich, sondern auch ihre ganze Ausstrahlung.  
Er hielt ihre warme Hand und trug in der anderen Hand eine Tasche.  
„Auf dein Probewochenende bei uns? Du musst dich ein wenig konzentrieren, Sherlock. Du hast Dr. Adams gehört. Er hat mir ein paar Übungen genannte, die ich mit dir machen soll, damit das mit der Aufmerksamkeit besser wird. Es gibt auch interessante Techniken, damit du dich besser erinnern kannst. Eine Art Gebäude im Kopf, wo du deine Erinnerungen einziehen lässt. Wenn du sie brauchst, gehst du sie einfach besuchen. Wir üben das zusammen, keine Angst …“  
Sie lächelte sorglos und er ließ sich anstecken. 

„Was ist mit John? Hast du ihn …“ Sie war plötzlich wieder ernst und sah ihn auch nicht an. Sherlock konnte genau spüren, wie unangenehm ihr die Frage war.  
„Ich habe ihn verabschiedet.“, erwiderte er gewichtig und bedächtig und wünschte sich unerwartet Mary würde nachfragen, würde ihn erzählen lassen.  
Doch irgendwie schien sie noch nicht mal darüber nachzudenken, denn sie strahlte plötzlich über das ganze Gesicht.  
„Schau, da vorn ist John und Hamish, sie warten schon auf uns.“  
Sherlock sah nach vorn und da stand tatsächlich der kleine, blonde Junge und Hamish vor dem Auto und warteten offensichtlich auf sie.  
John rannte auf sie los.  
„Mama!“, brüllte er und umkreiste sie. Dann ließ er sich abrupt auf die Knie fallen und boxte Sherlock seine kleinen Fäuste von hinten in die Kniekehlen, so, dass dieser zu wanken begann und fast zu Fall kam, wenn Mary ihn nicht am Arm gepackt hätte.  
„John!“, sagte sie vorwurfsvoll und an Sherlock gerichtet:  
„Er freut sich auch dich zu sehen …“  
„Das merke ich.“  
Sherlock klang sauer und stellte John ganz spontan ein Bein, als er wieder an ihm vorbei lief. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie Hamish genervt die Augen verdrehte. John brüllte und Mary hob ihn auf. Zu Sherlocks Verwunderung kam Hamish nun auf ihn zu und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. Zögernd griff er danach. Seine Hand war warm, wie die Hände Johns es fast immer waren. Verunsichert blickte er dem Mann einen Moment in die blauen Augen und hatte das Gefühl verloren zu gehen. Doch als dieser sprach, war Sherlock sofort wieder da, denn Hamish fehlte etwas in der Stimme, was John immer hatte. Wärme.  
„Schön, dass es dir besser geht, Sherlock. Ich hoffe, du lebst dich bei uns ein und kannst bleiben.“  
Sherlock antwortete nicht, denn er wusste nicht genau, was er sagen sollte.  
„Ich sagte doch, Hamish und John freuen sich.“, hörte er nun Mary hinter sich, die ihm die Tasche aus der Hand nahm und in den Kofferraum stellte.  
„Alle einsteigen!“, befahl Hamish und klang bemüht gut gelaunt.

„Warum guckst du immer so ernst?“, fragte ihn der kleine John auf der Fahrt. Sherlock wollte erst nicht antworten, aber dann überlegte er es sich anders.  
„Weil es nichts zu lachen gibt.“  
„Stimmt doch gar nicht. Pass auf!“ Damit nahm der Bengel das Saftpäckchen, an dem er gerade geräuschvoll gesaugt hatte und drückte darauf. Der Saft verteilte sich hauptsächlich auf Sherlock, der regungslos da saß. Mary sah geschockt nach hinten.  
„John!“  
Hamish brüllte nach hinten, ohne sich umzudrehen, denn er fuhr ja das Auto.  
„Bist du verrückt geworden!“ Und John lachte sein unwiderstehliches, freches Jungenlachen.   
Sherlock hätte am liebsten wütend die Autotür aufgerissen und hätte sich rausfallen lassen, doch dann passierte etwas anderes. Das Lachen des Jungen steckte ihn an und plötzlich lachte er mit.  
„Super Idee, Mary!“, sagte Hamish zu Mary über das Gebrüll hinweg und sah wenig begeistert aus. Mary allerdings, sah liebevoll zu den Jungs nach hinten und schimpfte nicht.

Sherlock zog in das Gästezimmer des Hauses. Es lag direkt neben Johns Zimmer und hatte bis auf einen Schrank, ein Bett und einen kleinen Tisch kein weiteres Mobiliar. Aber mehr brauchte er auch nicht.  
Das könnte also sein neues Zuhause sein, dachte er, als sie alle am Tisch saßen, um zu essen. Mary hatte etwas gekocht und im Grunde war es Sherlock egal, was es war. Essen hat ihn noch nie besonders interessiert. Er aß einfach und es wäre auch notfalls Pappe, was er essen würde, um das Hungergefühl wegzubekommen. Aber ihm gefiel es sehr, dass er nicht allein am Tisch saß, obwohl ihn John unter dem Tisch immer mit seinen kleinen Füßen trat und keck grinste, wenn er ihn drohend ansah.  
Marys Wangen waren gerötet und sie sah wunderhübsch aus. Sherlock gelang es kaum den Blick von ihr zu lösen, aber Hamish sprach ihn dauernd an und stellte Fragen. Die beantwortete er allerdings nur recht einsilbig, aber da er sonst auch nicht viel redete, war das normal.  
Sherlock sah gut, dass sich Hamish wirklich bemühte nett zu ihm zu sein, aber er wusste genau, dass er es vielleicht nur tat, weil er Mary einen Gefallen tun wollte.

Nach dem Abendessen kam John in Sherlocks Zimmer gesprungen.  
„Erzählst du mir eine Geschichte, Onkel Sherlock?“, fragte er ganz unverblümt. Und wie er da so in seinem Schlafanzug mit den Autos darauf, vor ihm stand, fand ihn Sherlock plötzlich so niedlich, dass er ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen und geknuddelt hätte.  
„Später.“, sagte er und war froh, als Hamish kam und den Zwerg zum Zähneputzen schickte.  
„Sherlock ich …“, begann Hamish, und Sherlock sah dem Mann fasziniert zu, wie er nach Worten suchte. Er sah aus wie „sein“ John, war es aber überhaupt nicht, nicht mal annähernd.  
„Ich wollte dir etwas sagen. Du weißt, Mycroft und ich, wir waren … wie Brüder, Seelenverwandte vielleicht … und ich …“   
Seine Stimme kippte ein wenig weg und er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Dann setzte er sich neben Sherlock auf das Bett.  
„Ich habe immer dir die Schuld dafür gegeben, weil du ihn in diese Lage gebracht hast. Aber … aber eigentlich …   
Es war eben Mycroft. So war er eben. Ein hingebungsvoller Bruder und immer aufopferungsbereit. Er war immer für dich da, wollte immer für dich da sein und hätte sein Leben für dich gegeben. Was er ja dann auch …  
Was ich sagen will, Sherlock.  
Es ist nicht deine schuld gewesen. Inzwischen weiß ich das und ich bitte dich, mir mein Verhalten zu verzeihen. Es war nur … weil es so weh tut, dass er nie mehr bei uns sein kann und ich nie mehr mit ihm …“  
Hamish brach ab und starrte nur vor sich hin. Sherlock setzte seinen Satz in Gedanken fort.  
… nie mehr mit ihm sprechen kann, ihn nie mehr berühren und küssen kann, ihn nie mehr lieben kann. Weil er nicht mehr da ist, um mir zu sagen, dass ich ein guter Mensch bin, dass ich für ihn wichtig bin.  
„Ich verzeihe dir.“, sagte Sherlock leise und fühlte plötzlich Hamishs Hand auf seiner. Er runzelte die Brauen, sah auf seine Hand und wartete, was sie tat. Sie tat nichts, lag einfach nur unter Hamishs Hand. Reglos und gefühllos.  
„Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben, Sherlock. Ich weiß, es wird nicht einfach werden, aber ich bin wirklich zuversichtlich, dass du endgültig zu uns ziehen kannst.“  
„Daddy!“, brüllte plötzlich Klein-John und Hamish nahm das zum Anlass aufzuspringen.  
„Na dann …“, sagte er hastig und ging, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Ein wenig später kam Mary zu ihm, mit seinen Tabletten, die er nehmen musste. Gehorsam nahm er sie und spülte sie mit Wasser hinunter.  
„Fühlst du dich wohl?“, fragte sie besorgt und musterte ihn eindringlich.   
„Es ist … anders …“   
Sherlock wusste nicht genau, wie er seine Situation beschreiben sollte und Mary half ihm liebenswürdig weiter.  
„Ja, es ist anders, als bei Mycroft, anders, als wenn du allein wärst. Aber besser, als in der Klinik, oder?“ Das zauberte nun wirklich ein Lächeln auf Sherlocks Gesicht und Mary antwortete mit ihren Grübchen.  
„John hat nach dir gefragt. Würdest du ihm …“  
„Ja.“, sagte Sherlock schnell und sprang auf. Irgendwie machte ihn diese Situation so ruhelos, weich und irgendwie kribblig, dass er nicht so reglos herum liegen konnte, wie sonst.  
„Ich werde ihm eine Gutenachtgeschichte erzählen.“  
„Aber nichts grusliges!“, rief ihm Mary kichernd nach.


	12. Chapter 12

„Ich rannte also von Johns Wohnung nach Hause in die Bakerstreet, so schnell ich konnte, denn ich war verwirrt. Weißt du, ich hatte etwas getan, was ich vorher noch nie getan hatte. Etwas, von dem ich dachte, dass es mich niemals berühren könnte. Etwas, was unbedeutend und gewöhnlich ist. Es war auch alltäglich und primitiv und doch auch wieder nicht. In mir brannte ein heißes Feuer und fackelte alle Gedanken nieder, die mir kamen. Es war schrecklich und ich wusste nicht genau warum das passierte. Aber es war passiert, ich konnte es nicht rückgängig machen ….“

„Und dann?“ fragte der kleine John, als Sherlock nicht weitersprach, sondern dumpf vor sich hin sah.  
Sherlock zögerte und zog seine Hand dann doch nicht weg, als der kleine Junge danach griff. Die braunen Augen des Kleinen waren geweitet und sein Gesicht war begierig auf den Fortgang der Geschichte.  
„Als ich zu Hause war, gestand ich mir ein, dass ich versagt hatte. Ich war bei John gewesen, um ihn zu töten und nicht, um ihn zu lieben. Es sollte doch nur ein Abschiedskuss werden, bevor ich …“  
„Hat er gut geküsst?“ Johns Stimme war leise und klang ein wenig verträumt.  
„Oh ja …! Oh ja, das hat er.   
Als ich eine ganze Weile im Dunkeln herum saß, wusste ich, dass ich das beenden musste, um … um hier her zu kommen. Zu dir und Mary …“  
„Und Daddy!“, unterbrach ihn John.

„Richtig. Also zog ich mich wieder an. Zog diesmal meine schwarzen Lederhandschuhe über, denn ich würde sie brauchen. Ich ging zurück zur Wohnung und öffnete lautlos die Tür mit meinem Einbrecherwerkzeug. Du weißt, das kann ich gut.   
Als die Tür offen war, blieb ich davor stehen und lauschte. Alles blieb still und so schlich ich langsam durch den Flur. Nirgends brannte Licht und so machte ich meine kleine Taschenlampe an. Das Wohnzimmer, in dem kaum etwas stand, war leer. Das Sofa, auf dem ich John vor ein paar Augenblicken noch so nah war, war leer. Ich bekam die Bilder einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Dabei versuchte ich sie krampfhaft durch andere zu ersetzen. Denn ich musste gleich etwas tun, was kein Mensch tun sollte.   
Ich würde meinen besten Freund umbringen müssen.“

„Aber er ist doch dein Freund!“, sagte John verständnislos und Sherlock nickte gütig.  
„Das ist er. Aber eigentlich gibt es ihn nicht, nur in meinem Kopf, weißt du. Kleine Kinder dürfen einen John Watson als Freund haben. Ich aber … bin kein Kind mehr. Und wenn ich wie ein erwachsener Mann, der ich bin, leben soll, dann muss ich John loswerden. Verstehst du?“  
Der kleine John sah ihn aus großen Augen an und nickte eifrig aber Sherlock sah, dass er das nicht verstehen konnte.

„Ich würde ihn mit eigenen Händen erwürgen müssen, denn ich müsste sehen, wie er stirbt, vor meinen Augen! Aber auch seine Matratze war leer. John Watson war nicht in dieser Wohnung und ich stand wie ein Idiot dort herum. Dann untersuchte ich die Matratze genauer und fand Blutspuren. Mir wurde schlecht, ich begann zu zittern und eine Angst, die ich vorher nicht kannte, machte sich in mir breit. Das war absurd und widersprüchlich, denn eigentlich … aber das weißt du ja.  
Dann läutete mein Telefon in die Stille und mein Herz blieb fast stehen. Und das meine ich wortwörtlich. Ich glaube sogar, es setzte mehrere Schläge aus, entschied sich dann aber offenbar um und schlug weiter.

Am anderen Ende war M …  
mein … jemand, der sich immer Sorgen um mich macht. Er gestand mir, dass er versagt hatte, dass er nicht so gut aufgepasst hatte, wie er wollte und dass ein gewisser Sebastian Moran John entführt hatte. Dieser Sebastian Moran war ein böser Mann, der Rache wollte. Aber wenn man es sich recht überlegt, liebte er nur und war über den Tod eines anderen Menschen so traurig, dass er sich rächen wollte …“  
„Traurig, wie Daddy über den Tod von Mycroft?“ fragte John mitfühlen und hatte den kleinen Mund nachdenklich zusammengepresst. Sherlock sah ihn an und ganz gegen seinen Willen durchströmte ihn ein warmes Gefühl, so dass er die kleine Jungenhand sanft streichelte.  
„Ja, ich denke, wie dein Dad. Und …“  
„Daddy will sich auch rächen!“, verkündete der Junge stolz.  
„Was?“ Sherlock sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Daddy sagte am Telefon, dass er dich am liebsten umbringen würde.“ John verstand nicht, was er da sagte und Sherlock nickte nur gedankenvoll.

„Wie geht es weiter!“, forderte die Jungenstimme schon bald und Sherlock versuchte sich wieder zu konzentrieren.  
„Dieser Mann hatte also John entführt. Aber er wollte ihn nicht gleich umbringen, denn er wollte auch mich haben. Eigentlich wollte er nur mich haben aber John war der Köder. Der Mann, der sich immer um mich sorgt, nannte mir eine Adresse und ich bereitete mich vor. Ich rechnete damit, dass ich sterben würde.   
Als ich in die Straße kam, in der die alte Werkstatt war, wo Moran John Watson gefangen hielt, blieb ich stehen. Meine Beine wollten nicht weiterlaufen, denn ich wusste ganz plötzlich nicht mehr was ich wollte. Dieser Moran tat doch das, was ich eigentlich tun wollte. Irgendwann, wenn ich nicht zu ihm kam, würde er John bestimmt umbringen und ich müsste es nicht tun. Aber andererseits begriff ich auch, dass es nicht das gleiche war, wenn ich es nicht selbst tun würde. Tötete jemand anders John, würde er für mich immer weiterleben und vermutlich würde auch ich ihn rächen wollen und trauern und was weiß ich alles. Deshalb …“

„John sollte jetzt schlafen!“, Mary stand an der Tür und sah die beiden Jungs liebevoll an.  
„Nein!“, kreischte John mit müder Stimme.  
„Ich will doch wissen, ob Sherlock John rettet oder ob er ihn umbringt!“  
„Morgen!“, sagte Mary und drückte den Jungen ins Bett und deckte ihn zu. Schwerfällig stand Sherlock auf. Er wusste selbst nicht, wie die Geschichte ausging und sah Mary verstört an.  
„Du solltest auch ins Bett gehen, Sherlock. Komm mit! Gute Nacht John!“  
„Gute Nacht Ma! Gute Nacht Onkel Sherlock!“

Mary schob ihn in sein Zimmer, schlug die Decke zurück und Sherlock legte sich folgsam ins Bett. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn forschend an.  
„Du hast John nicht getötet, oder?!“   
Sherlock sah sie ausdruckslos an und versuchte zu verstehen, ob er das getan hatte, indem er gerade dem kleinen John die Geschichte weitererzählt hatte.  
„Nein.“, antwortete er sehr zögernd mit nach innen gerichtetem Blick.  
Sie legte sich neben ihn und begann ihm übers Gesicht zu streicheln.  
„Du musst das tun. Sherlock! Das weißt du. Erst, wenn du dich von deinem nichtrealen Leben befreit hast, kannst du bei uns wohnen. Sonst ist das unmöglich. Die Gefahr, dass du dich verlierst, ist zu groß.“

„Muss ich ihn dafür wirklich töten, Mary?“ Er hörte sich weinerlich an und fühlte sich auch so, denn sein Herz tat so weh und er fror so schrecklich bei diesen Gedanken.  
„Na ja, du hast es schon auf so viele andere Arten versucht. Nichts hat funktioniert. Die letzte Lösung ist, dass du ihn eigenhändig umbringst.“  
„Aber er ist doch …“  
„Dein Freund? Aber ich bin auch deine Freundin. Und Hamish und John …. Wir sind deine Familie!“ Sherlock dachte dabei an die Worte des kleinen John, der sagte, sein Dad wolle ihn umbringen.  
„Nein … nicht nur mein Freund. Ich liebe ihn doch.“  
„Was hatte ich dir über Liebe gesagt, Sherlock? Sie braucht Gewissheit. Hat dir John jemals gesagt, dass er dich liebt? Hast du es ihm gesagt? Wisst ihr es voneinander? Nein, denn du und John, ihr seid ein und dieselbe Person. Aber ich … Sherlock … ich liebe dich und ich sage es dir und ich kann es dir beweisen, indem ich dich küsse …“ 

Und das tat sie. Ihr Mund war weich und sanft und die duftenden Haare fielen links und rechts neben sein Gesicht und umschlossen die beiden wie einen Vorhang.  
Sherlock lag wehrlos da, denn Mary schaffte es im Handumdrehen ihn willenlos zu machen. Mit einem leisen Gedanken dachte er nur noch bei sich, wie schön es doch ist ein Idiot zu sein.   
„Was ist wenn Hamish …“, keuchte er überrascht, als sie die Decke wieder zurückschob und ihre Hand über seinen Körper schickte.  
„Der ist nicht da. Mach dir keine Gedanken.“  
Das tat er trotzdem, aber leider auf eine sehr umständliche und schwerfällige Art, die ihn zu keinem Ergebnis führte.  
Als sich Mary auszog und zu ihm unter die Decke kroch, dachte er allerdings gar nicht mehr, sondern drückte sich nur noch an ihren weichen Körper, um alles zu vergessen. Dabei war sowieso nicht mehr allzu viel in seinem Kopf.


	13. Chapter 13

War die Adresse richtig? Sherlock bemühte seine Navigations-App und nickte leicht. Warum ging er denn dann verdammt nochmal nicht weiter?  
Als er Schritte hörte, sprang er schnell in einen nahen Kelleraufgang und drückte sich in den Schatten.

„Du kümmerst dich um den Hintereingang. Ich hoffe, dieser verfluchte Holmes kommt bald. Ich kann Watsons Visage bald nicht mehr ertragen.“, hörte er eine raue, sehr emotionsgeladene Stimme.  
„Alles klar, Sebastian.“, antwortete eine andere, männliche Stimme.   
Es waren also nur zwei Männer. Trotzdem sollte er gut aufpassen. Moran hatte sich so angehört, als dürfte er ihn nicht unterschätzen. Wütende Menschen waren immer unberechenbar. Andererseits wäre es ganz gut, wenn er wüsste, was er nun tun sollte. Sherlocks Atem ging schnell und mit einem eigenartigen, fremden Gefühl, dass er sich vor sich selbst gruselte, beschloss er John Watson zu befreien, um ihn dann selbst umzubringen.  
„Wenn man bei solchen Gedanken nicht verrückt wird, wann dann …?!“, flüsterte Sherlock zu sich selbst und unterdrückte das dazugehörige hysterische Lachen.  
Er würde sich erst um den „Backdoorman“ kümmern, bevor er in die Werkstatt eindrang. Vorsichtig schlich er wieder die Treppe nach oben und sah den Namenlosen in ein paar Metern Entfernung an der Hauswand stehen und rauchen.

Soweit es ging, schlich er sich lautlos an den Mann heran. Es reichte aus, um ihn zu überraschen. Zwar zog der Backdoorman noch seine Waffe und zielte auf ihn, aber Sherlock schaffte es, sich schnell nach vorn zu werfen, ihn an den Knöcheln zu packen und ihn mit nach unten zu reißen. Die Pistole mit dem Schalldämpfer ging zwar los, war aber so leise, dass Sherlock hoffte, dass der Schuss, der ins Nirgendwo ging, Moran nicht aufgeschreckt hatte. Schnell setzte er sich auf den Mann, fixierte mit den Knien die Arme und drückte seine behandschuhte Hand auf Nase und Mund. Es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis der Körper unter ihm leblos war.   
„Gute Konstitution!“, erwies Sherlock dem Toten großzügige, letzte Anerkennung.  
„Nicht gut genug allerdings ….“

Mit einem heftigen Schaudern, dachte Sherlock daran, dass er das in ein paar Minuten gleich noch zweimal tun musste. Oder vielleicht auch nicht? Er betrachtete die Pistole mit dem Schalldämpfer und nahm sie an sich. Die Waffe schien, trotz Handschuh, in seiner Hand zu glühen und am liebsten hätte er sie wieder in hohem Bogen von sich geworfen. Er behielt sie trotzdem in der Hand und ging um das Gebäude herum.   
An einem Fenster blieb er stehen und sah vorsichtig hinein. Er sah einen großen, blonden und athletischen Mann auf einem Stuhl sitzen. Seine langen Beine lagen auf einer Werkbank und mit einem Taschenmesser reinigte er gerade seine Nägel. Die Pistole lag auf seinem Schoss. John Watson war nicht zu sehen.  
Gut, dann würde er sich erst um Sebastian Moran kümmern müssen. Als er den Mann so betrachtete, stieg eine sehr unpassende Traurigkeit in Sherlock auf, die seine Gedanken auf eine sehr unvermutete Reise schickte.

Hatte Sebastian Moran diesen Jim Moriarty vielleicht tatsächlich geliebt? So wie er John?  
Konnte man einen Moriarty lieben? Dieser Verbrecher war doch das Schlimmste, was die Menschheit hervor gebracht hatte! Na ja, spannend war er schon, gab Sherlock unumwunden zu.  
Aber wenn dieser Moran dieses Monster Moriarty wirklich geliebt hatte? So sehr, dass er aus Rache und Trauer tötete, dann …  
Gut, solche Menschen wie Moran und Moriarty waren doch alle vom gleichen Schlag. Herzlos, gewissenlos, skrupellos … 

… so wie er selbst.

Wenn Sebastian nun Jim wirklich geliebt hat? War es dann nicht möglich, dass auch John ihn so liebte, wie er ihn? Warum stimmte an der Theorie etwas nicht?  
Sollte so etwas Großes, Unfassbares wie die Liebe nicht einen Unterschied zwischen gut und böse machen? Hieße das, ein „Böse“ gab es gar nicht oder hieße das, die Liebe versagte und sie war letztlich genau so unwirklich wie sein John Watson? Und so wenig real wie er selbst in dieser Welt?

Und wenn es komplizierter war?   
Wenn es nicht nur Ja und Nein, nicht nur 0 und 1 gab, wie er immer dachte? Wenn es so viel mehr dazwischen gab, was er nie verstand, weil er alles immer nur auf 0 und 1 herunter analysierte?  
Sherlock war verwirrt und ihm wurde plötzlich so übel, dass er würgen musste. Sein Herzschlag war panisch und er hatte große Mühe Luft zu holen.  
Leise ging er vom Fenster weg, um die Hausecke. Dort sah er den toten Mann liegen und schließlich übergab er sich tatsächlich, wobei er sich um eine Geräuschlosigkeit bemühte, die lächerlich war.  
Es war umsonst, denn schon spürte er den kalten Lauf des Schalldämpfers im Genick.  
„Wird ja auch Zeit Genosse Holmes!“, sagte die raue Stimme hinter ihm.

Moran diktierte Holmes in die Werkstatt, indem er ihn mit der Pistole im Rücken gefügig machte.  
Da Sherlock wissen wollte, wo John war, tat er dem blonden Mann den Gefallen.  
John befand sich in einer Ecke, die Sherlock vom Fenster aus nicht einsehen konnte. Er saß dort, an Händen und Füßen gefesselt. Ein breiter Klebebandstreifen bedeckte seinen Mund. Die blonden Haare standen ab und ein blutiger Streifen zog sich über Johns linke Kopfseite.  
Sherlock sah seinen Freund unverwandt an, wobei er keine Miene verzog, denn er fühlte Sebastians Blick auf seinem eigenen Gesicht. Aber in Johns Augen sah er ganz viele Dinge.  
Überraschung, Entsetzen, Erleichterung und auch Angst, Mut und Liebe. Ja, er sah die Liebe seines Freundes. 

 

Oder vielleicht will ich das nur sehen, weil ich zu feige bin ihn umzubringen? Weil ich zu mutlos bin endlich erwachsen zu werden? Weil ich zu viel Angst habe mich dem echten Leben zu stellen? Glaube ich deshalb, dass dieser wundervolle Mann, mit all den guten Eigenschaften, die ich nie haben werde, mich liebt?

Mich? 

 

Sebastian schubste ihn auf einen Stuhl und Sherlock wehrte sich nicht, obwohl er die Möglichkeit hatte. Er war wie betäubt, sah nur zu John und war sich gar nicht mehr sicher, warum genau er hier war. 

 

Vielleicht war es einfacher selbst zu sterben? Diesmal richtig? Unwiderruflich!  
Ich verliere mich. Ich weiß nicht mehr wer ich bin, dachte Sherlock.   
Wer bin ich? Wer zum Teufel bin ich?


	14. Chapter 14

„WER BIN ICH?“, schrie er und fühlte sofort eine zarte Hand auf seinem Mund.  
„Sssssssssssssssssscht! Du weckst John auf.“  
Sherlocks Herz klopft wild und sein ganzer Körper bebte und zuckte. Er sah in Marys Gesicht. Sie sah nicht so aus, als wenn sie geschlafen hätte. Aber er selbst war wohl eingeschlafen.  
„Ein Traum?“, fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme und sie streichelte über sein Gesicht, was eine beruhigende Wirkung hatte. Er fiel wieder nach hinten auf das Bett und stöhnte gequält. Ihm fiel nicht auf, dass Mary seine Frage nach dem Traum nicht beantwortete, weil er selbst noch in den Bildern gefangen war. Johns tiefe Augen, seine eigene Lähmung, seine Untätigkeit, seine Zweifel.  
Schon verblasste alles und ging ins Nirwana seiner dumpfen Gedanken ein. Mary hatte aufgehört seine Wange zu streicheln und hatte ihre Hand stattdessen unter sein Shirt geschoben.

„Erzählst du mir die Geschichte von Sherlock und John jetzt bis zum Ende?“, bat er leise und sah sie dabei nicht an. Mary hatte sich auf ihren Arm gestützt und musterte ihn eindringlich.  
„Das werde ich …“ und man konnte das Mitleid und die Zuneigung in ihrer Stimme hören.  
„Aber mach erst deine Augen zu, ja? So ist es gut ….“ Sanft strich sie über seine geschlossenen Lider.

„Sherlock wollte also leben, in einer alltäglichen Welt. In der er ein gewöhnlicher Mann war. Ein Mann, der Freunde und eine Familie hatte. Ein Mann der arbeiten gehen würde. Ein Mann, der all das tat, was andere Männer auch taten. Normal leben.  
Doch er wusste, dass er dafür diesen John Watson umbringen musste, der verhinderte, dass er erkannte, dass er nicht in der richtigen Welt lebte. Dafür musste er ihn aber erst retten.   
Es war eine paradoxe Situation und so undurchsichtig, dass Sherlock, der schon ganz geschwächt war aufgrund seiner schlimmen Entscheidungen, die er treffen musste, aufgab. 

Ja, er gab auf. Er wusste nicht mehr, was richtig war und was falsch war. Er wusste nicht mehr, ob er in der richtigen Welt war, ob es John und ihn überhaupt gab, ob es diesen Sebastian Moran gab, der ihn nun bedrohte. Er dachte, wenn er einfach starb, würde sich das Paradoxon schon auflösen und er würde schon merken, ob er in der richtigen Welt gestorben war.  
So schlimm stand es um Sherlock Holmes. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Dabei hatte ihm etwas seine Superkräfte geraubt, von dem er immer angenommen hatte, dass es auf diese Weise passieren könnte.  
Seine eigenen Gefühle hatten in geschwächt und zu einem unfähigen Mann gemacht, der nun gefesselt auf einem Stuhl saß und tatenlos wartete, was geschah.

 

Sebastian Moran hatte ihm natürlich die Waffe wieder abgenommen. Sonst fand er nichts an Sherlock.  
„Mit bloßen Händen also …“, sagte er leise und meinte seinen Kumpel vor dem Hintereingang. Sherlock hörte einen gewissen Respekt aus seiner Stimme, zuckte aber noch nicht mal mit den Schultern. Sein Blick lag immer noch auf John, der ihn auch unverwandt ansah. Seine Augen schienen zu sagen: Tu doch etwas!  
„Du wirst sicher wissen, dass Jim von dir besessen war. Das war auch kein Drama, er brauchte seine Spielzeuge, wie ich ab und zu mal einen guten Schlag …“   
Und eine eisenharte Faust traf Sherlocks Wange. Sein Kopf flog zur Seite aber ein Laut kam nicht aus seinem Mund, obwohl er kein Klebeband darüber hatte, wie John.  
„Du wirst verstehen, dass ich eifersüchtig war. Aber Eifersucht ist nichts gegen Rachegefühle. Und Rache ….“

Sebastian hockte sich nun vor Sherlock Holmes und sah ihn von unten an.  
„Rachegefühle, mein Bester … ist nichts gegen Liebe! Ich habe diesen verrückten Jim geliebt und dass ich nun dich und deinen … was auch immer … umbringe, ist ja wohl das mindeste, was ich tun kann. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Jim gefallen hätte, denn er mochte dich wirklich sehr. Aber du wirst ihn bald selbst fragen können.“  
Wieder traf Sherlock Morans Faust wieder an der Wange. Sherlock spürte die Haut aufreißen, doch einen wirklichen Schmerz fühlte er eigentlich nicht.  
Diese Schmerzlosigkeit suggerierte, dass diese Welt wohl nicht real war. Da konnte er ja hier auch sterben. Mal sehen was geschah. Er gab seiner Todessehnsucht fast erleichtert nach.

Für John allerdings, war die Welt sehr wirklich und deshalb versuchte er nun, trotz seiner Fesseln aufzustehen, um Moran aufzuhalten. Der schlug Sherlock wieder, der weiterhin stumm blieb.  
In diesem Augenblick wollte er lieber selbst sterben, als John umzubringen.  
Sebastian trauerte mit seinen Fäusten, Sherlock starb mit seiner Abwesenheit und keiner achtete auf John, der es schaffte sich von seinen Fesseln zu befreien. 

Sherlock hatte inzwischen die Augen geschlossen, damit er den nächsten Schlag Morans nicht kommen sehen würde und konnte deshalb auch nicht ausweichen, als John, der eine dicke Eisenstange gefunden hatte, Morans Hinterkopf damit traf.   
Der große, blonde Mann sagte keinen Ton, verdrehte nur die Augen und fiel nach vorn, direkt auf Sherlock Holmes. Er riss ihn mit seinem Stuhl um und John, der das Klebeband auf seinem Mund immer noch nicht abgemacht hatte, griff nach der Rolle Klebeband auf der Werkbank, um Morans Handgelenke schnell zu fesseln, ehe der wieder zu sich kam.  
Die Füße umwickelte er auch gleich mit und erst dann entfernte er seinen „Mundschutz“. Sherlock Holmes lag die ganze Zeit am Boden, stumm, staunend und wie betäubt.  
Sein Gesicht tat immer noch nicht weh, als John ihm hoch half.  
„Lass mich sehen.“, sagte der Arzt und berührte vorsichtig Sherlocks Gesicht. Der zuckte nicht zurück, sagte aber noch immer kein Wort.  
„Nichts gebrochen, wie es aussieht. Na gut, du wirst die nächsten Wochen nicht so hübsch aussehen, wie sonst, aber …“ John brach verlegen ab und zeigte dann energisch auf Moran.  
„Was machen wir mit ihm?“  
Sherlock sah nicht zu Moran, nur in Johns Gesicht. Dann hob er langsam seine Hand und berührte ihn im Gesicht. John war ein wenig verunsichert, denn Sherlock hatte sich weder bedankt, noch sagte er sonst etwas zur Situation. Er sah ihn nur komisch an, tastete an ihm herum, als wäre er ein Stofftier.

Doch plötzlich packte er ihn so überraschend und kräftig mit seinen Händen um den Hals, dass John zu Boden ging. Sherlock sprang auf ihn drauf, drückte seinen Freund mit dem Rücken an den Boden wie vor ein paar Augenblicken den Backdoorman. John wehrte sich und die Bestürzung war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sherlock drückte ihn erbarmungslos runter und legte schließlich seine schwarze Hand auf Johns Gesicht. Der Fehler im System war so nah, so greifbar und Sherlock entschied, dass er doch noch nicht sterben wollte.

„Du musst sterben, John. Damit ich … damit ich … leben kann …“  
Seine Stimme versagte und Tränen liefen nun über sein Gesicht. Doch seine Hände waren stark und unerbittlich, obwohl sich John immer noch wehrte. Plötzlich jedoch erklang eine Stimme. Eine bekannte Stimme!

 

„Nein ….“, weinte Sherlock und Mary hielt ihn im Arm.  
„Ich kann ihn nicht sterben lassen …“, schluchzte er und Mary hatte traurig und hoffnungslos die Augen geschlossen.  
„Dann rette ihn, Sherlock. Geh zu ihm, sag ihm, dass du ihn liebst …“ Auch sie weinte nun, denn es war ein Abschied. Ein Abschied für immer.  
„Aber was ist mit dir und John und ….“  
„Ich liebe dich Sherlock. Deshalb lasse ich dich gehen ….“ Sie küsste ihn, schmeckt seine Tränen, fühlte seine Sehnsucht und noch viel mehr fühlte sie seine Liebe.  
„Danke Mary. Für alles … ich danke dir …“, flüsterte er heißer und seine Stimme hörte sich nicht mehr an wie seine eigene.


	15. Chapter 15

„Was zum Teufel tust du da?!“, fragte Mycroft barsch und zog Sherlock seinen Schirm über den Kopf. Links und rechts neben ihm standen Männer mit ihren Waffen im Anschlag.

Sherlock war zusammengezuckt, als der Schirm ihn getroffen hatte. John jedoch, ließ er nicht los.  
„Du bringst ihn um! Lass ihn los!“, befahl Mycroft scharf und John verdrehte schon die Augen, weil er keine Luft mehr bekam.  
„Aber er ist nicht real. Nichts ist echt. Du auch nicht.“   
Das veranlasste Mycroft ein weiteres Mal mit dem Schirm nach Sherlock zu schlagen. Diesmal war der Schlag fester und das sah auch der Detective und griff intuitiv nach dem Schirm, der auf ihn zu sauste. Dabei ließ er John los, der benommen liegen blieb. Er riss Mycroft seinen Schirm aus der Hand und hielt dann erstarrt inne, als würde er nicht verstehen, was er da gerade tat.   
Der Schirm war nicht nur Mycrofts verlängerter Arm, sondern er war Sherlocks Anker und der wusste das in diesem Moment ganz instinktiv. Da er sich schon von Mary und ihrer Welt verabschiedet hatte und sich für John entschieden hatte, musste er den Anker in seiner Welt finden. Was würde sonst passieren? Würde er zwischen den Welten verlorengehen?  
Aber nicht John war sein Anker, sondern sein eigener Bruder Mycroft. John war der Grund zum Bleiben und Mycroft Holmes ermöglichte es Sherlock.

Zwei von Mycrofts Männern hatten sich inzwischen um Moran gekümmert und schleiften ihn nach draußen. Der Politiker nickte zwei anderen Männern zu und Sherlock fehlte einfach die Kraft sich noch zu wehren. Sie packten ihn, fesselten ihn mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die unheimlich war und ließen ihn dann stehen. 

John auf dem Boden kam langsam zu sich und rappelte sich hoch.  
„Alles in Ordnung Doktor Watson?“, fragte Mycroft höflich, wenn auch mit kalter Stimme.  
„Hmmmmm….“, kam es undeutlich von John und Mycroft nahm das großzügig als „ja“.  
„Du wirst verstehen, Sherlock, das du ein wenig außer Kontrolle bist. Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir los ist, aber ich kann dich so nicht frei herum laufen lassen. Du hättest fast deinen … deinen Mitbewohner umgebracht. Willst du mir das erklären?“  
Mycroft Holmes stand vor seinem jüngeren Bruder, wippte ein wenig mit den Füßen und sah ihn auffordernd an.  
Sherlock, der schon längst nicht mehr wusste, was geschah, sagte nichts. Aber er sah zu John. Der sah blass und mitgenommen aus und sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als er den Schmerz im Gesicht des Arztes sah.  
Dabei begriff er schnell, dass Johns Kummer ihm galt und dem, was er gerade getan hatte. Nun … tun wollte.

„Aber er ist doch nicht real …“, sagte er noch einmal fassungslos und ungläubig in Johns Richtung, als wenn sich mit der Wiederholung seiner sinnlosen Worte die Wahrheit zeigen würde.  
„Ihn gibt es doch nur … in meiner Fantasie!“ Hilfesuchend sah er zu Mycroft, weil er Johns gequälten Blick nicht mehr ertragen konnte. In Mycrofts Gesicht sah er dann etwas Sonderbares. Etwas, was ihm Mut machte und Kraft gab.  
Sein älterer Bruder zeigte eine Art Verständnis und Erkenntnis, die ihn wissen ließ, dass er nicht allein war. Trotzdem sagte er dann streng:  
„Bringt ihn weg. Ins St. Antons. Doktor Adams weiß Bescheid.“  
Sherlock verstand unbewusst, was Mycroft damit bezweckte und deshalb blieb er ruhig und wehrte sich nicht. Den Konflikt mit John hätte er in diesem Moment nicht lösen können. Er hätte nur noch mehr kaputt gemacht und Mycroft hatte das verstanden. Deshalb ließ er seinen Bruder weg bringen, brachte ihn aus Johns Schusslinie.

* * * * * * *

 

Nichtsdestotrotz fand sich Sherlock in einem verschlossenen Zimmer wieder. Er trug ein einfaches, weißes Shirt, eine blaue Stoffhose und hatte Stoffschuhe, die er aber nie trug.  
Es dauerte gute 3 Tage und Sherlock wusste wieder einigermaßen wer er war. Sein Körper wurde, soweit es möglich war, zwangsentgiftet und zum Glück fehlte ihm die Erinnerung an die ersten zwei Tage in dieser Klinik fast komplett, weil er nur durch eine starke Sedierung ruhig gestellt werden konnte. Aber auch die Erinnerung an Mary, Hamish und John fielen immer schwerer und verwischten immer mehr. Wie konnte er nur jemals glauben, dass das bei Mary Moriarty (!!) die reale Welt sein konnte!

Mycroft ließ ihn eine ganz Woche schmoren, bevor er ihn besuchen kam.  
„Was war es?“, begrüßte Sherlock seinen älteren Bruder, kaum dass er durch die Tür getreten war.  
„Das weißt du inzwischen bestimmt. Sag es mir!“, grinste der zurück und setzte sich zu Sherlock aufs Bett.  
„Gemütlich hier.“ Mycroft sah sich gelangweilt um, wobei sein Mundwinkel amüsiert zuckte.  
„Das Bettlaken muss mit einem Gift präpariert worden sein, was starke Halluzinationen und Wahnvorstellungen auslöste. Ich habe alles untersucht. Zahnbürsten, Lebensmittel, Duschgel, alles … Ich habe mich jeden Tag umgezogen! Es muss das verfluchte Bettlaken gewesen sein! Oder habe ich die Wasserleitungen vergessen? War es das Wasser, Mycroft? Verdammt, ich war so abgelenkt, durch … “ Sherlock schluckte den Rest des Satzes runter, denn Mycroft würde seinen Gefühlsausbruch nicht gutheißen. Sein Problem mit John musste er allein lösen.

„Richtig. Fast alles hast du untersucht. Außer das Bettlaken und den Bettbezug. Ich hoffe Mrs. Hudson ist für grauenhaft gemusterte Bettwäsche verantwortlich, welche wir vorgefunden haben?!  
Du hättest dich medizinisch untersuchen lassen sollen, Sherlock! John hatte es dir angeboten und ich auch! Alles hätte weniger kompliziert und dramatisch ablaufen können, wenn du ein wenig kooperativer gewesen wärst.“   
Und es hätte weniger Schäden anrichten können, fügte Mycroft still in Gedanken an. Er lächelte jovial, doch man konnte aus seiner Mimik durchaus den Vorwurf herauslesen, wenn man wollte. Er wusste genau, dass nicht nur Doktor Watson ein Mann mit Vertrauensproblemen war, sondern auch sein eigener Bruder.

„Welches Gift war es?“ Fragte Sherlock schnell, weil er natürlich nicht seine Angst zugeben wollte. Seine Furcht davor wirklich verrückt zu werden und nicht der zu sein, der er glaubte zu sein. Diese Angst war nicht unbegründet oder abwegig, immer noch nicht. Niemals!  
„Lycaconitin. Aconitum vulparia. Ein recht seltenes Pflanzengift, wächst nicht überall. Es ist hochgiftig und wird über die Haut und die Schleimhäute aufgenommen. Und du wirst dich nicht wundern, aber es war ein Abschiedsgruß von James Moriarty. Mrs. Hudson erzählte mir, dass an einem Tag der Heizungsmonteur durch alle Räume gekrochen ist, um sie zu warten. Sie hatte es vergessen. Nun ja, sie ist ja auch nicht mehr die Jüngste. Du solltest ihr verzeihen. Das Gift ist eigentlich sehr stark, tödlich sogar, wurde aber zu deinem Glück so verdünnt und mit anderen Stoffen gemischt, damit du genau die richtige Dosis über die Haut aufnehmen musstest, um Halluzinationen zu bekommen, aber nicht, um sofort daran zu sterben. Es sollte nun aber aus deinem Körper raus sein und eigentlich hattest du viel Glück, dass du so wenig schläfst. Würdest du mehr in deinem Bett schlafen, dann wäre es vermutlich schon tödlich gewesen. Vielleicht solltest du mal darüber nachdenken nicht mehr nackt zu schlafen?!  
Deine Blutergebnisse sind soweit in Ordnung. Alles bestens, also. Na gut, die Bakerstreet braucht wohl eine Renovierung, weil wir alles auf den Kopf gestellt haben, aber sonst …“  
Mycroft verschwiegt, wie schädigend das Gift war und auch, dass Sherlock sein Leben lang unter den Folgen leiden würde. Auch die nie geklärte Ursache Sherlocks psychiatrisch auffälligen Disposition sprach er nicht an, denn sein kleiner Bruder war immer noch sehr blass.

Sherlock starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin. Es war eine logische Erklärung, wie sie ihm zusagte, wie er sie erwarten musste und doch gefiel ihm daran etwas nicht. Lycaconitin, C36H48N2O10 .  
Natürlich! Es war eine sehr schlüssige Begründung.  
Offensichtlich hatte er das Gift jede Nacht über seine Haut aufgenommen. Ganz kontinuierlich und immer genug, dass die Halluzinationen nie aufhören. Deshalb die Müdigkeit, die Übelkeit, der Gedächtnisverlust und all die anderen grauenhaften Symptome. Alles war erklärbar. Sehr schlau. An dieses verdammte Bettlaken hatte er natürlich nicht gedacht. Es war auch zu raffiniert. Dabei hatte er sogar seine Zahnpasta untersucht. An dem einen Tag war ihm sogar aufgefallen, dass in der Bakerstreet etwas anders war, doch galt sein Interesse anderen Dingen. Die Sache mit John hatte ihn so aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit und sein analytischer Verstand ganz augenscheinlich beeinträchtigt gewesen waren. So muss es gewesen sein! Seine Gefühle hatten ihn schwach gemacht und schließlich fast sogar umgebracht. Aber es war unvermeidlich und nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen. Seltsamerweise wollte er das auch gar nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil.

„Wann kann ich raus?“, fragte er wie nebenbei.  
„Wenn du mir versprichst, John nicht wieder umbringen zu wollen.“  
„Er war nicht ein Mal hier, um mich zu besuchen.“, erwiderte Sherlock ausdruckslos und ärgerte sich eigentlich sofort, als der anklagende Satz seinen Mund verlassen hatte.  
„Ich weiß.“  
Mehr gab es zwischen den beiden Brüdern zu dem Thema nicht zu sagen, denn Mycroft war nicht gerade der geeignete Berater, wenn es um Gefühle ging. Aber Sherlock war ihm dankbar, dass er ihn hatte damals wegschaffen lassen.   
Er selbst quälte sich ganz ungewohnt seit einer Woche mit schweren Selbstvorwürfen, dabei gab es doch eine Erklärung, die ihn schuldlos machte. Aber er wusste genau, dass das nicht stimmte. Dass es nicht die ganz Erklärung war. Natürlich würde er mit John reden müssen. Er würde ihn um Verzeihung bitten. Auf mehr konnte er wohl nach allem nicht mehr hoffen.

Dann kam ihm trotzdem die unreale Mary in den Sinn. Was hatte sie gesagt? Sherlock versuchte sich schwerfällig zu erinnern.  
Liebe macht Liebe erst dann so wertvoll, wenn sie Gewissheit gibt?  
Ja, er würde John sagen, dass er ihn liebte. Und er würde es ihm beweisen und wenn er es jeden Tag tun müsste. John zuliebe hatte er doch auf das andere Leben verzichtet, auch wenn sich das als nicht real herausstellte. Er hatte sich doch nun für John entschieden, auch wenn es ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war, dass er ein Superdetective mit unglaublichen Fähigkeiten war.   
Auch wenn es kaum denkbar war, dass dieser tolle Mann John Watson ihn, den Freak, liebte.  
Auch wenn er immer noch hin und wieder das Gefühl hatte, dass diese Welt nicht die richtige war. Er fand keinen Ausweg und ja, er gab in gewisser Weise auf. Tiefe Zweifel in ihm waren geblieben und Sherlock wusste, dass sie niemals sterben würden.

John Watson lebte, er auch. Er liebte ihn und würde endlich für Gewissheit sorgen. Mit diesem Ziel klammerte Sherlock sich an die Welt und es müsste reichen, um ihn am Leben zu erhalten.

 

Mycroft klopfte ihm fast liebevoll auf das Knie.   
„Willkommen zurück, Sherlock.“, dabei lächelte er zweideutig, was Sherlock aber nicht bemerkte, da sein glasiger Blick entfernt war. Ebenso seine Gedanken, die bei John weilten.  
Sherlock war schon schwer damit beschäftigt, sich einen Weg zu suchen, John seine Liebe zu gestehen, Gewissheit zu schaffen. Dass alles sehr schwer werden würde, ahnte er und hatte deshalb auch ein sehr ungutes Gefühl, als er endlich die Klinik verließ. Sein Körper war soweit wieder hergestellt, wobei das Gift irreparable Schäden an seinem Nervenzentralsystem angerichtet hatte. Mycroft hatte ihm das verschwiegen, doch Sherlock hatte sich Doktor Adams zur Brust genommen, als die Schwester für ein paar Minuten den Raum verlassen hatte.

Ob sein Verstand jemals wieder einwandfrei funktionieren würde, war fraglich. Die Gehirnregionen, die sein Erinnerungsvermögen enthielten, waren teilweise beschädigt, damit auch sein Kurzzeitgedächtnis. Dass er vermutlich nie mehr der alte Sherlock Holmes sein würde, war ziemlich sicher. Es war Jims Rache und so verstand er es auch. Aber in der einen Woche war er mit sich irgendwie ins Reine gekommen. Er würde nichts an dieser Tatsache ändern können, ebenso wenig an dem Fakt, dass es ihm nicht mehr allzu gut gelang seine Gefühle einzusperren. Vorher hatte sein Verstand mit allen möglichen, schnellen Erklärungen dafür gesorgt, dass jede Romantik, jede Regung und jede Empfindung im Keim erstickt wurde. Das gelang ihm nun nur noch schwer.  
Aber er würde damit leben müssen und mit Johns Hilfe würde er das auch können. Nur müsste er endlich zu ihm gehen, ihn um Verzeihung bitten und hoffen, dass John ihm vergab.

Der Arzt war nicht zu Hause, als er vor dessen Wohnung stand. Sherlock wartete eine geschlagene Stunde, dann rief er Mycroft an, der bestätigte, dass John noch da wohnte und auch am Leben war.   
Als er fragte, wo sich dieser denn dann gerade befand, legte Mycroft auf, ohne zu antworten. Sherlock wusste warum und kam sich so hilflos vor, wie nie zuvor.   
Er war zwar nicht dieser sabbernde Idiot bei Mary aber ein Stück von ihm hatte er offensichtlich mitgebracht und damit lebte er nun. Da er keinen Zettel und auch keinen Stift hatte und Johns Handynummer nicht mehr funktionierte, kratzte er mit seinem Schlüssel eine Botschaft an die Holztür.  
„Bin wieder in der B221B-SH“  
Dann ging er nach Hause und wartete.


	16. Chapter 16

Sherlock Holmes musste viel Geduld aufbringen. Tage später, in denen er eigentlich nur in seiner Wohnung herum saß und wartete, kam John endlich zu ihm.  
Den ganzen Tag über war es trüb und neblig gewesen und jetzt, zum Abend hin regnete es. Sherlock hatte bis eben auf seiner Violine gespielt, nun hatte er die Lust verloren. Deshalb stand er am Fenster und sah hinaus.  
Mehr als einmal war er kurz davor die Hoffnung, dass John jemals wieder zu ihm zurück kommen würde, aufzugeben. Doch immer musste er an Mary denken. Die Mary, die es gar nicht gegeben hatte, aber die ihn geliebt und Hoffnung mitgegeben hatte. Auch wenn das jetzt nur noch ein Gefühl in ihm war, zu dem die Bilder schon fehlten.  
Wenn er es ihm sagen würde, würde doch alles gut werden. Er wusste doch, dass er John liebte und er hatte doch gespürt, dass dieser ihn ebenfalls liebte. Es galt nur die Kluft zu überspringen.  
Sherlock hatte ganz unbewusst seine Stirn ans Fenster gelegt, wie um seine Gedanken zu kühlen. Plötzlich rauschte sein Blut regelrecht und er sah John um die Ecke laufen. Er erkannte ihn sofort, obwohl er noch weit weg war. Sein Freund lief recht entschlossen und doch sah Sherlock ein Zögern, was sein Herz schwer werden ließ.  
Schnell lief er die Türen öffnen, dass alles wie immer und ganz zufällig aussah. Dann schmiss er sich mit seinem Instrument in den Sessel und spielte irgendwas, von dem er wusste, dass es John ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht zaubern würde.  
John kam nach oben und Sherlock hörte ein Zaudern in jedem Schritt. Mit Johns Bedenken kam Sherlocks Unwohlsein. Dann trat der Arzt nach einem kurzen Klopfen an den Türrahmen durch die Tür. Sein Gesicht zeigte kein Lächeln und Sherlock ließ den Bogen ein wenig mutlos sinken.  
„John.“, sagte er tonlos und zeigte auf Johns alten Sessel, ihm gegenüber.  
John stand unschlüssig an der Tür, kam dann aber, tief Luft holend, näher. Aber er blieb stehen.  
„Schön, dass du wieder da bist und dass es dir besser geht.“, sagte er höflich zu Sherlock, der erst aufstehen wollte, sich aber dann dagegen entschied. Seine Beine fühlten sich wie Pudding an.  
„Setz dich bitte!“, forderte er den Arzt auf und versuchte seinen üblichen Tonfall zu rekonstruieren.  
John setzte sich endlich, legte die Arme auf seine Knie, beugte sich vor und sah ihn forschend an.  
„Du bist noch ziemlich blass, Sherlock. Was sagen meine Kollegen? Ist das Gift aus deinem Körper raus?  
„Alles ist in Ordnung mit mir.“ Auch wenn es nicht stimmte, würde er John heute und hier nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Der Doktor wollte etwas sagen, doch Sherlock legte seinen Geigenbogen sanft auf dessen Hände.  
„Verzeih mir, John. Ich bitte dich.“ Der sah ihn an und schluckte schwer. Jede Emotion konnte man in seinem Gesicht sehen und Sherlock sah nicht weg, trotzdem der Klumpen in seinen Eingeweiden immer größer und schmerzhafter wurde.  
„Es war nicht deine schuld, Sherlock. Also gibt es nichts zu verzeihen, oder?“  
„Das ist nicht wahr. Das weißt du.“ Nun sah der Arzt zur Seite und seufzte schwer.  
„Du wolltest lieber eine Welt ohne mich, weil es für dich einfacher wäre. Das war dein Ernst und ich … und das, nachdem was wir …“ John sah ihn immer noch nicht an und Sherlock wusste, was sein Freund meinte.  
Nachdem, was sie alles gemeinsam durchgestanden hatten und nachdem sie sich schließlich so geliebt hatten. Es war nicht das Gift auf dem Bettlaken. Jim Moriartys Gift wirkte schon vorher. Es wirkte über drei lange Jahre und Sherlock ahnte, dass es immer noch wirken würde. Für diesen überaus genialen Schachzug musste er Moriarty einfach bewundern.  
„Ich kann es nicht wieder gut machen, John. Ich kann dich nur um deine Vergebung bitten. Ich kann dich nur darum bitten wieder bei mir einzuziehen. Ich kann dich nur anflehen, es zu tun. Und ich ….“  
Sherlock bekam kaum noch Luft und ganz schlagartig verstand er, dass er John niemals auf eine Weise, wie andere Menschen das tun können, ganz gewöhnlich und banal, sagen könnte:  
Ich liebe dich!  
Er war entsetzt, denn das war doch der Zweck des Ganzen. John sollte nicht nur wieder zu ihm ziehen, er wollte ihn nicht nur als Freund zurück gewinnen, er wollte doch auch seine Liebe teilen. Und jetzt musste er feststellen, dass er diese Worte niemals würde aussprechen können!  
Mühsam unterdrückte er eine aufkommende Panik.

Johns blauen Augen lagen jetzt auf seinem Gesicht. Doch sie hatten sich verändert. Vorher war er distanziert und misstrauisch. Wer konnte es ihm verdenken? Aber vermutlich erreichte das, was er bei Sherlock gerade sah, sein Herz.  
„Ich werde wieder einziehen. Die verdammte Heizung in meiner eigenen Wohnung hat sowieso nie funktioniert. Und gerade jetzt, wo der Winter kommt ….“ Er grinste Sherlock aufmunternd an und holte ihn damit unwissend aus seiner Beklemmung.   
„Sehr gut. Ich sage Mrs. Hudson Bescheid, damit sie dein Zimmer lüftet und säubert. Er sprang auf und eine verrückte Idee fiel in sein mitgenommenes Gehirn, dass er John noch einmal angrinste, bevor er nach unten zu Mrs. Hudson lief.  
Er hatte die Lösung gefunden und war darüber so glücklich, dass er John am liebsten geküsst hätte. Aber das musste noch warten, so lange, bis er seine wahrhaftige Liebeserklärung an den Mann gebracht hatte.

John war wieder bei ihm eingezogen und so nach und nach wurde es wie früher. Sherlock bemühte sich sehr zu sein wie immer. Was nicht hieß, dass er aufmerksam und nett war. Anfangs war John noch zurückhaltend und reserviert, doch langsam änderte sich das. Dann eines Tages ergab sich die Gelegenheit, auf die Sherlock so sehnsüchtig gewartet hatte.  
Mycroft kam sie besuchen. Angeblich hatte er einen wichtigen Grund aber Sherlock ahnte, dass er kam, um zu sehen, was die beiden trieben.  
„Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten. CSI: Bakerstreet kann ab sofort wieder offiziell arbeiten.  
Ich hätte da eventuell etwas für euch. Euer erster Fall n.M. (nach Moriarty)!“, sprach der Politiker gut gelaunt, als er den Raum betrat.  
Dabei grinste er überaus gönnerhaft und überheblich und Sherlock hätte ihn am liebsten umarmt. Vielleicht tat er das eines Tages ja tatsächlich mal? Schnell sah er zu John. Dessen Augen glänzten und er wusste, alles konnte wieder wie früher werden. Na ja, nicht ganz. Von seinem kognitiven Handicap hatte er seinem Freund immer noch nichts gesagt. Es gab einfach noch keinen günstigen Zeitpunkt. Mycroft begann schon Details durchzugeben und Sherlock nutzte die Chance:  
„Schreib die Namen auf, John. Nun mach‘ schon!“, kommandierte er ihn herum und schob ihn zu dem kleinen Tisch. Mycroft redete munter weiter und Sherlock sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie John nach dem Block griff, der da immer lag.   
Sein Herz schlug, als wollte es zerspringen und er begann zu schwitzen. Was Mycroft sagte, hört er schon längst nicht mehr. In seinen Ohren rauschte nur das Blut und er merkte nicht, wie sehr er John anstarrte, der endlich das lose Blatt Papier hervorzog, was im Block klemmte. Er sah irritiert aus, wollte es erst zur Seite legen, warf dann aber doch einen Blick darauf.  
Mycrofts feine Sinne hatte aber schon längst gesehen, was geschah. Deshalb redete er munter weiter, beobachtete seinen Bruder dabei und amüsierte sich insgeheim köstlich über dessen Gesicht.

John, ich kann nicht mehr schweigen. Aber ich kann auch nicht reden. Diese Zeilen erscheinen mir ein perfekter Weg und ich hoffe, ich irre mich nicht.  
Du berührst meine Seele. Das hast du schon immer getan. Ich habe es ignoriert so gut ich konnte. Aber in den drei Jahren, in denen ich nicht neben dir sein konnte, war ich zur Hälfte Traurigkeit und zur Hälfte Hoffnung. Ich wusste, ich würde wiederkommen, dich sehen und dir sagen, was ich fühle. Niemals habe ich daran gedacht, dass ich es nicht aussprechen könnte. Es erschien so natürlich und doch ist es die komplizierteste Sache meiner Welt.  
Die letzte Zeit war nicht einfach und glaube mir, ich bereue es aus tiefster Seele. Ich war immer ich selbst und doch bin ich es nun nicht mehr. In gewisser Weise hat uns James Moriarty einen großen Dienst erwiesen. Hätte er sich nicht eingemischt, hätte ich dir niemals gestehen können, was ich jetzt tue.  
Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen, so wie man es tun sollte. Selbstlos und nur der Liebe wegen.  
Nur dich John, nur dich! (Lies es am besten noch einmal, damit du es glaubst!)  
Stell dir vor, ich würde es dir sagen. Unmöglich für mich und doch so notwendig, wie Schlaf und Nahrung. Mir ist es wichtig, dass du diese Tatsache weißt, für den Rest deines Lebens, John. Was auch geschehen mag. An meiner Liebe zu dir wird sich niemals etwas ändern.  
Und all das kann ich dir nur schreiben, weil ich mir sehr sicher in allem bin. Ich habe mich für dich entschieden und würde es immer wieder tun.

Sherlock.

 

„Okay, melde dich einfach, wenn du es dir überlegt hast!“, sagte Mycroft nun theatralisch verschnupft, schmunzelte aber, als er auf der Treppe war.  
John hatte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch gemacht, was sich wie ein Schluchzen angehört hatte. Definitiv der beste Zeitpunkt zu gehen.

Sherlock stand immer noch wie erstarrt da, sah auf Johns Hinterkopf und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Er hätte nichts sagen können und sich auch nicht bewegen können.  
Endlich stand John auf und drehte sich zu ihm herum. Er weinte und Sherlock überraschte es nicht. Vor einem Gefühlsausbruch Johns, als auch von seiner Seite aus, hatte er große Angst gehabt. Doch als John nun auf ihn zukam, so ruhig und so sicher, da empfand er es als das Schönste, was er jemals erlebt hatte. John war Ergriffenheit und Gewissheit in einem.  
Sein Freund umarmte ihn einfach nur und Sherlock erwiderte diese Geste nur zu gern. Eine Ewigkeit standen sie so wohl da. Sherlock hatte die Augen geschlossen, fühlte Johns Körper an seinem und fühlte sogar dessen Herz klopfen. Es war wunderbar, fremd und doch wollte er in diesem Moment nirgendwo anderes sein.  
„Ich liebe dich, Sherlock Holmes.“, flüsterte John und Sherlock war es so, als hätte er das immer gewusst, vom allerersten Augenblick an.  
Doch in dem Moment, als John ihm die Gewissheit seiner Liebe gab, wusste Sherlock noch etwas anderes. Er hatte sich für die fiktive Welt entschieden. Aber das aus freiem Willen und sehr gern.  
Und das aus einem einzigen Grund, der ihn sogar von einem Superhelden zu einem gewöhnlichen Menschen degradierte:   
Liebe.

(nicht das Ende!!)

Adams:

„Wie geht es ihm, Professor Adams?“   
Mycrofts Stimme war fast ausdruckslos wie gewöhnlich. Dabei hätte ein geübter Hörer, der Mister Holmes zudem noch kennen würde, zwei Dinge hören können. Einmal vibrierte Mycrofts Stimme im Gleichklang mit dem schnellen Schlagen seines Herzens, was ihn fast menschlich erscheinen ließ. Außerdem hätte man eine Art Hoffnung in seiner Frage hören können, gleichsam mit einer Angst, dass die Erwartungen doch nicht erfüllt werden.   
Kurz, Mycrofts Stimme zeigte durchaus menschliche Emotionen.  
Nur Professor Adams hatte dafür kein Gehör und es war ihm auch schlichtweg egal.

Beide Männer standen vor einer Tür, die in der oberen Hälfte ein Fenster hatte. Da hindurch sahen sie beide, nun erst einmal schweigend.  
Auf dem Bett lag Sherlock Holmes. Er trug eine hellblaue Stoffhose und ein einfaches, weißes T-Shirt. Seine Füße waren nackt. Die dunkeln Locken waren ein wenig länger als üblich. Ansonsten sah er aus wie immer.   
Er lag auf dem Rücken in einem Bett, welches rein weiße Bezüge hatte. Seine Hände hatte er auf seinem Bauch zusammengefaltet. Seine Augen waren offen, doch er sah nicht wirklich etwas und galt auch nicht als tatsächlich wach.

„Es hat sich nichts verändert. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob sich da noch etwas ändern wird. Dafür ist er schon zu lange hier. Aber warum gehen Sie nicht selbst rein und sprechen mit ihm?“  
„Das tue ich nie, das wissen Sie!“   
Mycroft klang fast angeekelt, dabei war es eher Furcht, die aus ihm sprach.  
Es folgten weitere, unangenehme Minuten in männlichem Schweigen.  
„Redet er immer noch von seinen Kriminalfällen und diesem John Watson?“, fragte Mycroft, nun mit eindeutig düsterem, unheilvollem Tonfall.  
Professor Adams nickte und seufzte ein wenig zu übertrieben.  
„Ja, wenn er mal einigermaßen bei sich ist, tut er das. Aber, wo sie so fragen, vielleicht gibt es doch Neuigkeiten, Mister Holmes …“  
Mycroft sah ihn in einer Mischung aus Neugier und Ungeduld an, und war kurz davor den Professor anzuraunzen, da er ihn ganz offensichtlich hinhielt. Doch da zuckte schon ein merkwürdiges Lächeln über das faltige Gesicht und der Mann sprach weiter:  
„Letztens sprach ihr Bruder davon, dass er diesem John Watson endlich seine Liebe gestanden hat! Er klang stolz und glücklich dabei.“  
Mycroft reagierte erst gar nicht, sah den Arzt nur gefasst an.  
„Aha, und wo ist da die Neuigkeit?“  
Nun lachte Professor Adams, es klang für einen so alten und ehrbaren Mann ziemlich unwürdig.  
„Verstehen Sie denn nicht? Suchen Sie ihrem Bruder doch endlich einen Kriegsveteranen. Vielleicht gibt es ja sogar einen mit dem Namen John Watson. Wenn nicht, verpassen Sie ihm den Namen. Sie können das doch. Dann schicken sie ihn zu ihrem Bruder und vielleicht wird alles gut?  
Vielleicht schaffte er es dann endlich mal, sich von seiner Fantasiewelt zu verabschieden und möchte es dann gern mit dem echten Leben versuchen?  
Geben Sie ihm doch, was er möchte. Lassen sie ihn Detective spielen. Überwachen Sie ihn eben dabei, damit er nicht allzu viel Schaden anrichtet. Vielleicht besorgen Sie ihm eine nette Vermieterin, die ihn bisschen bemuttert. Sie haben doch alle Möglichkeiten der Welt, Mister Holmes …“  
Der Professor sprach im Brustton einer sehr überheblichen Überzeugung und ein arrogantes Lächeln zierte seine Falten im Gesicht.

Mycroft schwieg und betrachtete nachdenklich seinen Bruder Sherlock. Dann holte er Luft und seufzte leise.  
„Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Lassen Sie ihm die Haare schneiden, verdammt noch mal. Ich bezahle viel Geld für seinen Aufenthalt.“, ätzte er noch ein wenig, bevor er sich auf den Weg nach draußen machte.

(immer noch nicht das Ende)

* * * * * * *

 

Jim klappte das dicke Heft zu, legte den Stift zur Seite und grinste breit.  
„Endlich fertig!“, kicherte er und ließ seine Fingerknöchel krachen. Es klopft an der Tür, ein langes, weibliches Gesicht sah durch das kleine Fenster.  
„Schlafenszeit, James! Licht aus, sofort!“  
Jim rollte genervt mit den Augen.  
„Früher konnte man sich in einer Anstalten wenigstens mal erholen, bevor man wieder durchstarten konnte …“, seufzte er empört, machte aber folgsam das Licht aus.  
Heute hatte er seine vorerst letzte Geschichte fertig geschrieben, an der er schon Wochen saß. Er war stolz darauf, aber auch ein wenig traurig, denn irgendwie hatte er Sherlock Holmes und John und alle anderen so liebgewonnen, als wären es echte Menschen, die ihn besuchen kam.  
Nur leider besuchte ihn nie jemand.

Aber irgendwann … wenn er mal wieder hier raus kam, dann würde er dieser große Geschichtenerzähler werden, so, wie er sich das immer erträumt hatte. Das war sein Ziel und das ließ ihn durchhalten. Er hatte sich sogar schon ein Pseudonym ausgedacht, für all seine vielen Geschichten, die er schon geschrieben hat und die er unbedingt veröffentlichen wollte.


End file.
